un principio diferente
by HGHP95
Summary: loa padres de Harry están vivos y el continua siendo el elegido, pero los de Hermione mueren cuando ella es aun muy chica, que pasara si es ahora Hermione quien esta sola, que cosas cambiaran, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

esta idea surgió de la nada y pues aquí va el primer capitulo espero que les guste

**ACLARACIONES **

**- Harry, Hermione,Ron,Luna,Ginny y Nevel estarán en primer año al mismo tiempo**

**-en este capitulo relatare lo que en mi historia difiere del libro pero el resto sera igual al libro.**

**-es un Hary/ Hermione y un Ron/Luna **

**-los personajes no son mios son de JK y la Warner. **

**-pido escusas por cualquier error ortográfico. **

**HERMIONE**

Hermione era una niña delgada, pequeña, tenia unos ojos marrón y un cabellos de igual color pero completamente indomable, huérfana desde los 5 años, sus padres habían muerto en un extraño accidente, ella de milagro había sobrevivido, como sus padres eran huérfanos, ella no tenia quien se hiciera cargo de ella, por tal razón fue enviada al orfanato donde sus padres habían estado, su estadía en aquel lugar nunca fue del todo buena, ella era una niña muy obediente y las monjas la recompensaban, pero no tenia ningún amigo, todo lo contrario, ella dormía en una habitación para ella sola un poco alejada de las habitaciones de los demás por que tenia constantes pesadillas y despertaba a sus compañeros con sus gritos, los niños solían hacerle bromas desagradables metían ratas en su maleta, mojaban sus cuadernos, pero una ves un niño entro a su habitación y tomo su muñeca favorita, el ultimo regalo que la habían dado sus padres y la quemo frente a ella, ese día Hermione se enfureció tanto que una onda mágica salio de su cuerpo y lanzo al niño varios metros, la monja superiora castigo a Hermione ya que el niño al caer había quedado inconsciente y era ella la única en pie, luego de ese día, en el orfanato se rumoreaba que ella era una bruja y nunca ningún compañero se le volvió a acercar, aunque de ves en cuando le jugaban bromas, ella ya no se quejaba, comía he iba a la biblioteca del orfanato y pasaba allí largas horas durante las cuales devoraba y devoraba libros, al ver el entusiasmo de la niña,la bibliotecaria le permitió llevarse libros y solía regalarle gruesos libros para su cumpleaños, navidad y cuanta ocasión se le ocurriera, unos años después, Hermione estaba en su habitación, siempre cerrada con llave, ella se encontraba estudiando, pero uno de sus lapices callo debajo de su cama, el espacio no era suficiente para meterse debajo se ella y alcanzarlo, asustada empezó a buscar la manera de alcanzarlo, si lo perdía de seguro tendría que lavar los platos del almuerzo por una semana, tanto fue su desespero que no supo cuando ni porque pero de la nada el lápiz se movió asía ella, esto la sorprendo termino su tarea, cerro con candado su habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca, allí quizás encontraría repuestas,luego de leer unos cuantos libros, encontró uno que se titulaba " magia", lo tomo y al ver la hora, lo pidió en préstamo a la bibliotecaria, esta pensando que seria un cuento para dormir le permitió llevárselo, Hermione lo leyó completamente, pero era tan solo un cuento, sin embargo le gusto tanto el libro que comenzó a leer mas del tema, todos cuentos con hechizos raros creía ella, a la biblioteca llegaban gran cantidad de libros donados, las monjas los revisaban y los organizaban en los estante, en esos días llego al orfanato una gran cantidad de libros, durante la revisión la bibliotecaria vio varios libros mitológicos, lo guardo específicamente para Hermione, el día del décimo cumpleaños de Hermione se los regalos, eran 3 libros gruesos que a Hermione le parecieron interesantes los guardo en su habitación, durante el verano Hermione tuvo varicela y no pudo ir a la excursión de 3 días a la playa, pero no lo lamento del todo,ya que en esos viajes solían hacerle gran cantidad de bromas, esos tres días leyó los libros que la bibliotecaria le había regalado, el primero se titulaba "los Fundadores", en el hablaban de cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres fundadores de un colegio de magia y hechicería, contaba la historia de cada uno de ellos y sus relaciones, el segundo se titulaba "la historia de Howards" en el hablaban del colegio que fundaron las personas del anterior libro que leyó y el tercero se titulaba"hechizos" en el hablaba de unos encaramientos, verbales y no verbales Hermione lo leyó aunque no entender nada, pero su subconsciente le decía que quizás en un futuro los necesitaría, al siguiente cumpleaños llego un hombre de barba larga y blanca a ofrecerle una bacante en un colegio especial, cuando estuvo con ella a solas le contó que el colegio era uno para magos y brujas, ella acepto su oferta, el hombre le comunico que al día siguiente alguien pasaría a buscarla y la acompañaría a comprar lo necesario para su educación, a pesar que la niña le dijo que no tenia dinero el hombre tan solo le sonrió y le comento que el colegio se encargaría, ella durmió con una sonrisa esa noche, como el hombre prometió al otro día llego una mujer de cabellos castaño y gafas redondas, junto a ella compro unos libros, su nuevo uniforme y una varita, al despedirse ella no pudo mas que agradecerle a la mujer por acompañarla en uno de los mejores de los días de su vida.

**HARRY**

Harry era un niño delgado, de unos hermosos ojos verdes y un cabello negro indomable, el era una leyenda en el mundo mágico, había sobrevivido y asesinado a el mago tenebroso con tan solo un año de edad, esto sucedió cuando vivía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Godric´s Hollow, sus padres se encontraban luchando contra un grupo de mortifagos, y mientras eso sucedía el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se escabullo en la casa y entro a la habitación del pequeño Harry, Lily Portter subió en una desesperada búsqueda de su hijo, cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta vio como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lanzaba un rayo de luz verde a Harry, cuando intento interponerse en la trayectoria del rayo, Severus Snape la detuvo, antes de que pudiera replicarle el llanto del niño llamo su atención el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había desaparecido y Harry tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la cabeza, en el suelo estaba la capa utilizada por el mago tenebroso y no había cuerpo, Severus sintió como la energía mágica del señor tenebroso desaparecía, la marca de su brazo dejaba de arder, esto solo significaba que el había desaparecido, vio como Lily se acercaba a su hijo y lloraba de alegría al verlo con vida, dio media vuelta y desapareció de ese lugar, James, Lily y Harry Potter abandonaron el pueblo y decidieron vivir en un barrio Muggel en la ciudad de Londres, ellos solian ser visitados por Remus Lupin amigo de sus padres y su padrino, pero a este ultimo lo acusaron de asesinar a un mago y varios muggels, fue enviado a Askaban, pero gracias a Dombuldore, James y Lupin podían ir a verlo una ves al mes, el siempre le anviaba saludos a Harry y una carta escrita por el durante el tiempo de la visita, su madre lo mimaba bastante y cuando tenia 5 años tuvo una hermana de ojos cafes iguales a los de su padre y cabello castaño con visos rojizos, cuando cumplió 11 años llego a su casa una lechuza con su carta de Howards, el colegio donde habian estudiado sus padre, fue junto con ellos a comprar las cosas necesarias para ingresar a la escuela.

**tren a Howards **

Harry se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su compartimiento del tren, acababan de entrar dos niños pelirrojos.

-podemos sentarnos contigo- Harry los miro, eran una niño y una niña, el les sonrrio y asintio, espero a que acomodaran sus cosas y el niño pelirojo se acerco a el.

-gracias, no sabes lo que hemos tardado en encontrar uno libre- estiro su mano- mi nombre es Ronald Weasly, pero dime Ron - el ojiverde le miro y le sonrió, estiro su mano y se presento- Harry Potter un placer conocerte- el niño pelirrojo abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendido al igual que la niña, su madre le dijo que algo como eso sucedería espero pacientemente a que se calmara, el niño se aclaro la garganta- ella es mi hermana Ginny- la señalo y la niña tan solo movió su mano en señal de saludo- en verdad tu hiciste lo que todos cuenta-pregunto el niño sentándose frente a el- me imagino que si, yo creo que solo fue suerte, en fin tan solo tenia un año no es que recuerde mucho de ello.

-cuantos años tienes- pregunto la niña- digo mi hermano tiene 12, ya por otro lado tuvo una desagradable viruela que me impido ingresar al colegio el año pasado-comento la niña.

-tengo once años- le comento, el niño pelirrojo se puso a organizar sus cosas pero una rata salio de su jaula y por intentar al cansarla boto las gafas del pelinegro al suelo quebrándose, justo cuando el se levantaba con sus gafas en mano entro una niña de cabello crespo y castaño.

-disculpen la interrupción, pero no han visto un sapo, es que se le perdió uno a un muchacho- al ver como Harry tomaba en sus manos las gafas quebradas, se acerco a el- eso se ve feo- saco su varita- me permites- le pregunto mirando lo por primera vez a los ojos, verde y marrón se conectaron de extraña manera, el asintió sin despegar la vista de aquella niña, ella tomo sus manos y dejo de mirarlo a los ojos-sostenlas hay por favor- miro fijamente las gafas y dijo-oculus reparo- y las gafas quedaron como nuevas, Ron la miro de mala gana, el aun no podía hacer ningún hechizo y eso le irritaba.

-bien, espero tengas mas cuidado- se volteo rumbo a la puerta-en serio na han visto ningún sapo- pero antes de que contestaran una joven Rubia de tres muy blanca -disculpen, puedo ocupar un lugar en este vagón. pregunto con voz cantarina, antes de que Harry respondiera Ron lo hizo por el.

-lo sentimos estamos completos- la niña lo miro, asintió y salio por la puerta.

-no veo que tan completos pueden estar- le dijo la niña castaña y salio por la puerta tras la niña de cabellos rubios.

-por que le dijiste eso, tenemos buen espacio- le pregunto Harry a Ron.

-esa niña esta loca, créeme vive a una colina de mi casa y ando por hay hablando sola-dijo Ron- si no me crees pregúntale a Ginny- Harry miro a la niña y esta asintió-suele hablar sola, pero me parece buena chica, lo que pasa es que mi hermano, se siente intimidado por ella- Ron gruño y se quedo callado el resto del viaje, Harry se dedico a mirar por la ventana.

En otra parte del tren

-espera- dijo una muy agitada castaña a una niña rubia.

-que pasa- pregunto esta la castaña, Hermione tomo aire, esa niña si que caminaba rápido, se dijo a si misma que debía de hacer mas ejercicio- te gustaria sentarte conmigo en mi compartimiento-

-pero no estaban completos- pregunto la niña extrañada.

-o no yo no tengo mis cosas en ese compartimiento solo preguntaba por una sapo, ven estoy cuatro compartimientos adelante de este- y antes de que la chica le respondiera tomo sus cosas y le ayudo a llevarlas, ella la siguió al entrar en el compartimiento encontraron a un niño un poco gordito.-ho Hermione, encontré a travis, mira- y lo extendió a las muchachas, la niña rubia acomodo sus cosas y se sento.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hermione Granger y el es Neville Lonbotom- la niña rubia le sonrió y se presento- mucho gusto yo soy Luna Lovengood, y gracias por permitirme ir con ustedes, todos los compartimientos donde pregunte no me lo permitieron- miro a Hermione- no hay de que, como ves tenemos espacio, Hermione se sintio identificada con la niña, así era como solían despreciarla en el orfanato.

-es un bonito sapo- comento la niña a Nevel- mi padre no me compro ningún animal.

-me lo dio mi abuela, es ella con quien vivo- dijo Nevel.

-yo vivo con mi padre, mi madre murió hace algunos años- dijo la chica cabizbaja, Hermione se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro- lo siento-le dijo.

-y tu Hermione con quien vives-ella lo miro y sonrió con tristeza mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 5 años y como no tenia familiares que se hicieran cargo de mi pues tuve que ir a un orfanato donde vivo actualmente.

-que es un orfanato- pregunto Neville.

-ho lo olvidaba en mi mundo no se sabia nada de la magia, supongo que ustedes no conocen mucho del mio, un orfanato es un lugar donde son llevados los niños que no tienen quien se haga cargo de ellos, el mio es dirigido por monjas, mujeres devotas a una religion- intento explicar de la mejor manera, a Nevell pareció quedarle muy claro ya que no volvió a preguntar, luego de eso empezaron a charlar de cualquier banalidad, se entero que había un deporte en que se volaba en escoba, al llegar a la escuela, ante ella apareció un gran castillo, al bajar fueron guiados por el hombre mas alto que habia visto en su vida, al llegar al castillo tuvieron que esperar en las escaleras de este.

-oye gracias, saliste del compartimiento antes de que pudiera agradecerte por arreglar mis gafa- le dijo el niño de ojos verdes que había visto en el tren- mucho gusto Harry Potter- le dijo estirando la mano,ella miro su mano y extendió la suya- Hermione Granger.

-así que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter, sabes deberias desde ahora ecojer las mejores amistades- comento un niño de cabello platinado quien para acercarce a el había empujado a Hermione haciéndola caer al suelo, Harry lo empujo levemente y ayudo a levantar a la castaña,- creo que he elegido adecuadamente mis amistades- luego llegaron Ron, Ginny, Nevel y Luna, antes de que comentaran algo llego la profesora McGonagal- estudiantes de primer año sigan me- los Weasly, Harry y Nevel fueron puestos en Gryfindor, Luna fue a Revenclaw y por ultimo Hermone fue a Gryfindor luego de una gran indecisión por parte del sombreo seleccionador.

al fin de año luego de las grandes aventuras vividas en aque colegio, Harry y sus amigos se disponían a irse rumbo a sus casas, esta ves en el compartimento del tren iban Harry,Ron,Nevel, Ginny ,Hermione y Luna juntos, la ultima estaba invitada por Hermione quien le había tomado bastante aprecio, cuando llegaron a la estación se despidieron, al salir Harry se encontro con sus padres y su hermana corrió a saludarlos, por otro lado Hermione salio a la parte muggel a esperar a que la recogieran, cuando Harry iba saliendo pudo ver a la castaña sentada en una banca esperando a alguien, se disponía a llamarla pero un grito se lo impidio.

-Granger que son esas fachas en las que vienes jovencita- una mujer con una tunica negra y una cosa blanca en la cabeza se acercaba a la niña- mira ese cabello tan horroroso, y te has comido las uñas, eso es un acto desagradable- le reprendió la mujer a la niña, intento mover el baul pero este callo el suelo y se abrió esparciendo en el suelo, varios libros de la niña- que no te han enseñado a cerrar bien tus cosas, levantalos- le dijo la mujer, la niña se agacho y metió todo al baúl rápidamente-espero que aun sepas como sentarte en la mesa, anda muévete, arrastra ese baúl tu, no son mis cosas por lo cual no te tengo que ayudar.

-si señora- la niña tomo la manija del baúl y lo arrastro con mucho esfuerzo, Harry se soltó de la mano de su madre he iba a ayudarle, pero la mujer se devolvió y la miro- que no puedes hacer nada bien- se volteo y pidió al chófer del carro que le ayudara, el hombre se acerco de mala gana y tomo el baúl hasta llevarlo al coche, Hermione miro a Harry y le sonrió- muévete mocosa que no tengo todo el dia- le dijo la mujer tomando bruscamente a la niña de la mano y arrastrándola hasta el auto, Hermione movió su mano en señal de despedida y se fue.

-que desagradable mujer- escucho que decía su madre, al volvió a mirar a la calle preocupado por su amiga, suspiro y se fue con sus padres a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIONES**

**- Harry, Hermione,Ron,Luna,Ginny y Nevel estarán en primer año al mismo tiempo**

**-en este capitulo relatare lo que en mi historia difiere del libro pero el resto sera igual al libro.**

**-es un Hary/ Hermione y un Ron/Luna**

**-los personajes no son mios son de JK y la Warner.**

**-pido escusas por cualquier error ortográfico.**

**agradezco**** los comentarios que ha recibido la historia, espero les siga gustando. **

**Hemione **

Ese fue el verano mas aguantable que había tenido en su vida, se había escusado con la madre superiora diciendo que en el colegio le exigían bastante y deseaba estudiar para obtener mejores calificaciones, la anciana mujer no protesto y le permitió quedarse en el orfanato sola por una semana, en esas semana Hermione aprovecho para estudiar, aunque no podía hacer magia sabia que memorizarlos le servirían, cuando regresaron los de mas niños Hermione solo salia a comer y a las misas y eventos religiosos a los que debía asistir, lo lamentaba ya que cuando salia solían hacerle cosas desagradables y la humillaban pues decían que estaba en una escuela de fenómenos, Hermione solo callaba y recibía todos y cada uno de sus insultos, recordaba que su madre algún día le había dicho que los insultos son como los regalos si te los ofrecen y no los recibes esa persona se vera en la obligación de quedar celos, sus vacaciones transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que llego a sus manos la carta en la cual le informaban los libros que debía comprar para el siguiente año, al ver la gran cantidad de libros se pregunto como iba a comprarlos, ella no tenia dinero, anexa a la carta de sus útiles, venia otra escrita por la profesora McGonagal en la cual le decía que Hagrid pasaría por ella para ir a comprar los libros y le comentaba que no se preocupara por el costo el colegio correría con los gastos, una ves sus libros en mano y todo comprado y debidamente organizado como le gustaba cerro la puerta de su habitación con candado y salio del orfanato rumbo a la estación del tren con una gran necesidad de ver a sus recientes amigos, al llegar a la estación,al igual que el año pasado la madre Rosmiriam se fue en el carro apenas vio que entro a la estación, así lo prefería Hermione, con gran esfuerzo cruzo la barrera y entro en un compartimiento, era bastante temprano como para que alguno de sus amigos hubiera llegado.

**Harry **

mis vacaciones fueron muy bonitas, papá, mamá, mi hermana y yo fuimos de vacaciones a una linda isla, cuando regrese charle un rato con Remus, el y papá fueron a visitar a mi padrino, como es costumbre he recibido una carta de el, manda saludos y dice sentirse orgulloso de mi éxito en el quidditch, yo la verdad creo que es pura suerte, al poco tiempo llego mi carta del colegio, fui junto a mi madre a comprar la cosas, ese mismo día en mi cuarto recordé lo que había sucedido la ultima vez que había visto a Hermione, quizás seria inoportuno pero era necesario, le había tomado aprecio a aquella chica mandona, su mamá se había sorprendido cuando el le contó que Hermione le había arreglado las gafas con un hechizo cuando tan solo iban en el tren, pero no comento mucho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día de comenzar el segundo años había llegado, ese día quería ser puntual, sabia que su amiga Hermione llegaría temprano y deseaba hablar con ella a solas, mientras buscaba compartimiento vio una melena castaña, entro en el y como lo supuso era Hermione.

-Hola Hermione como han estado tus vacaciones- pregunto acercándose a la castaña,

-Bien, nada fuera de lo común- lo miro mas detenidamente y vio que había crecido un poco, pero no comento nada, espero a que Harry organizara sus cosas.

-Hermione sera que te puedo preguntar algo, quizás te parezca impertinente y si te sientes incomoda por favor discúlpame pero necesito saber quien era esa señora que te trato tan mal el ultimo día que nos vimos- Hermione lo miro, suspiro sabia que le preguntaría, después de todo el curso anterior no habia tenido el valor de contarle a Harry y a los Weasley que ella era huérfana- de echo Harry me has echo dos preguntas,pues es un poco incomodo , espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotros- lo miro nerviosa- esa mujer que viste era la madre Rosmiriam, ella se encargo de recogerme ese día,yo vivo en un orfanato, mis padres murieron cuando tenia 5 años y no tenia nadie que se hiciera cargo de mi así que fui enviada a ese lugar, si no sabes que es un orfanato pues- pero antes de que terminara Harry la interrumpió.

-tranquila se que es, yo también vivo en el mundo muggel, yo lo siento si te incomode- dijo el niño revolviendo aun mas sus cabellos negros.

-no te lo había contado por que temía que me despreciaras por eso- dijo la niña mirando a la ventana.

-yo jamas haría eso Hermione- se miraron a los ojos- yo nunca te despreciaría- le sonrió y ante de que pudieran continuar hablando llego Luna.

-Hermione!- y salto a abrazar a su amiga, Hermione recibió agradecida el abrazo, detrás de Luna llego Ron.

-Hola Harry como has estado- le pregunto directamente al peli negro.

-Hola Ron, bien y tu, como estuvieron tus vacaciones- pregunto Harry

-pues muy normales a decir verdad, lo mas emocionante que sucedió fue cuando fuimos a comprar los libros para mis hermanos y para mi, mi papá tuvo un altercado con Malfoy padre- le contó bastante emocionado.

-es verdad, yo eso cuando mi padre y yo estábamos comprando mis libros-dijo Luna quien entraba en la conversación hola Harry, que tal estuvieron tus vacaciones- pregunto a Harry.

-hola Luna, mis vacaciones estuvieron bien y las tuyas como estuvieron- pregunto de vuelta.

-normales, igual que todos los años- les comento, miro a Hermione y le sonrió, le susurro algo al oído y se levanto del siento- bueno yo solo pasaba a saludar- se encamino hacia la puerta- hasta luego Harry Ronald- y salio cerrando el compartimiento.

-esa chica es demasiado rara, no les parece- pregunto Ron.

-la verdad a mi me parece muy normal, tiene ideas un poco locas pero nada fuera de lo normal- dijo Hermione despegando su mirada de la puerta- hola Ronald- dijo esta y se levanto para sacar un libro de su equipaje, con libro en mano volvió a tomar asiento- por cierto, donde esta Ginny- pregunto.

-con unas amigas me imagino- respondió como si nada.

-y Nevell donde esta- pregunto Harry reparando por primera vez en la ausencia del muchacho.

-Luna me comento que estaba con unos compañeros de curso- dijo Hermione, luego abrió su libro y leyó durante todo el trayecto al castillo.

el misterio del heredero de Slytherin, y todo lo que rodeaba los ataques a los estudiantes, una muchacha pelirroja, se encontraba en uno de los baños del colegio y miraba un diario de caratula negra en sus manos, un niño rubio entra por la puerta del lavado sin que ella se de cuenta, se le acerca y dice.

-no deberías jugar con fuego Weasley- la niña volteo a mirarlo- es que no sabes que no debes recibir cosas de extraños- le pregunto el muchacho.

-apareció en mi caldero- lo miro seriamente- ademas no es de tu incumbencia- dijo la niña, cuando se dirigía a la puerta, el muchacho la alcanzo le quito el libro que tenia en sus manos- es que no entiendes cuando te digo que es riesgoso que uses esto- la tomo del brazo para evitar que le quitara el diario de las manos- luego me lo agradecerás- luego de decir aquello salio por la puerta con el diario en sus manos, entro a uno de los lavados abandonados y boto allí el libro.

después de todo lo acontecido en el año escolar,los muchachos se disponían a abordar el tren de regreso a sus casas,el asunto del diario quedo en el olvido y Ginny nunca comento quien le había quitado el diario, en el compartimiento estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna, Ginny había decidido sentarse junto a algunas compañeras de curso y al igual que Nevell, Luna hablaba animadamente con Hermione al igual que Harry y Ron.

Conversación Luna-Hermione

-Hermione deberías de escribirme sabe, no lo has echo ni una vez- le reprocho la rubia.

-lo siento, es que no tengo lechuza, y del orfanato no me dejan salir- le respondió la castaña.

-pues no se diga nada mas, te enviare mis cartas y la lechuza no se ira hasta que tu no respondas- dijo con determinación la rubia.

-me parece excelente Luna, pero sera mejor que las envíes de noche así nadie sospechara- le comento la castaña

- no se diga mas- dijo la rubia-no hay niguna posibilidad de que puedas ir a mi casa a pasar las fiestas- pregunto la rubia,la castaña le sonrió.

-es bastante improbable, la madre superiora es muy estricta con las salidas, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento- le dijo sonriendo.

-esta bien, pero algún día podrás verdad-le pregunto la rubia con mirada esperanzadora.

-claro que si, al cumplir 18 años el orfanato no se hará mas cargo de mi así que deberé irme de allí-le contesto la castaña.

el tren paro y los muchachos empezaron a salir de este, al bajar del tren Hermione fue llevada por Luna hacia el padre de esta, luego de presentárselo, llego Ginny para presentarle a sus familiares, llevándola a una pequeña mata de cabezas pelirrojas, luego de eso cuando se disponia a salir, se le hacerco Harry.

-te ibas a ir sin despedirte- le pregunto.

-lo siento pensé que ya te habías ido- le dijo la castaña.

-no importa, ven, quiero presentarte a mi madre-la tomo de la mano, cruzaron hacia la parte muggel y la llevo hacia una mujer pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes.

-mamá, te presento a mi amiga Hermione- le dijo Harry una ves frente a su madre, la mujer miro a la muchacha, sabia por cartas que ella era huérfana, le sonrio y le tendió la mano.

-mucho gusto Hermione, soy Lily Potter- le dijo con una sonrisa, la niña tomo su mano-Hermione Granger- le dijo, Lyli iba a preguntarle algo a la ñiña pero un grito se lo impidió.

-Granger, que es esta falta de respeto, sabes que la puntualidad es algo indispensable muchachita, apresúrate era una mujer con una bata negra, quien miraba a la niña con cara de pocos amigos.

-hasta luego, un placer conocerla señora Potter-le dijo la niña y arrastrando su baúl, Lily le ayudo y llegaron hasta donde la señora la esperaba.

-disculpe la tardanza, ha sido mi culpa- le dijo la pelirroja a la mujer.

-no tiene porque escusarce, la muchacha aquí presente sabe que debe ser puntual- llamo al chófer para que les ayudara con el baúl, le indico a Hermione que fuera con el, la niña se despidió con la mano y subió al vehículo.

-la niña es un caso perdido- diciendo esto se alejo de la mujer rumbo al vehículo.

-quien se cree esa mujer- dijo Lyli mirando hacia donde unos momentos estaba el carro.

bueno chicas hasta aquí, siento la tardanza pero la universidad me tiene del cuello, el capitulo es corto, espero sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIONES**

**- Harry, Hermione,Ron,Luna,Ginny y Nevel estarán en primer año al mismo tiempo**

**-en este capitulo relatare lo que en mi historia difiere del libro pero el resto sera igual al libro.**

**-es un Hary/ Hermione y un Ron/Luna**

**-los personajes no son mios son de JK y la Warner.**

**-pido escusas por cualquier error ortográfico.**

**-he cambiado la fecha del cumpleaños de Hermone, sera unos meses antes que Harry**

**-para este capitulo escribiré las acontesimientos al acomodo de la historia, no sera muy fiel al libro**

**Hermione **

al legar al orfanato, se dirigió a su habitación arreglo todo y salio rumbo a la oficina de la madre superiora, necesitaba hablar con ella con urgencia, luego de subir varias escaleras y cruzar cruzo pasillos, al fin había llegado a la oficina de la madre superiora, toco la puerta y después de escuchar un pase proveniente del interior, cruzo la puerta y la cerro tras de si.

-me permite un momento madre- le pregunto la muchacha a una mujer ya mayor.

-claro hija- levanto su rostro y al ver que Hermione no se movía le dijo- pero ven siéntate, no pensaras quedarte en la puerta verdad- la mujer le sonrió y Hermione se acerco para sentarse en las silla frente a la madre superiora.

-vera, es que... yo .. la verdad me gustaría preguntarle si usted me podría dar un trabajo en el orfanato- alzo la mirada y antes de que la madre superiora respondiera le interrumpió- se que la ley no lo permite pero es que de verdad necesito el dinero, vera como usted sabe yo estudio en un colegio lejos de aquí y a pesar de que el colegio cubre gran cantidad de mis gastos, no me gusta abusar de ello, los libros que requiero son en ocasiones costosos y mi tu.. uniforme del colegio me esta quedando pequeño, entonces pues como entenderá necesito dinero para cubrir mis gastos- la mujer la miro detenidamente, ella fue quien la recibió en el orfanato, no solían recibir niños tan pequeños, después de todo, habían otros orfanatos solo para ello, esa niña que estaba frente a ella siempre fue muy entregada al estudio, apresar de ser burla de muchos niños, ella lo sabia aunque ella nunca le hubiera dicho nada, lo sabia pero no podía actuar sin pruebas y simplemente nunca las tuvo, suspiro pudo ver en el rostro de la muchacha la desesperación, le ayudaría después de todo, no le estaba pidiendo dinero, le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad para conseguirlo con sus propias manos y eso decía mucho de la muchacha.

-esta bien te ayudare- justo hace unos días la bibliotecaria había pedido 3 semanas para visitar a sus familiares y ella no había tenido mas remedio que concedérselas, sabia que esas niña amaba los libros que mejor labor, no seria tan duro después de todo los niños no iban casi al lugar y ella seria ayudada por una de las hermanas- que te parece colaborar en la biblioteca- le pregunto, vio como se le iluminaban los ojos.

-me encantaría- dijo con mas alegría de la que pretendía.

-sera tan solo por tres semanas, cuando vuelva la Hermana Juana, buscaremos otra labor-le comento la madre superiora, acordaron que Hermione ganaría 15 libras esterlinas por día y durante el día trabajaría durante el tiempo que la biblioteca estuviera en funcionamiento, de esta manera empezó las vacaciones, cuando regreso la bibliotecaria ella pudo continuar ayudándola ya que un problema lumbar le impedía un fácil desplazamiento, como los estudiantes no solían entrar mu seguido la bibliotecaria le enseño a tejer a Hermione, esta estaba muy feliz, aunque era agotador acomodar todos los libros que los niños desconsiderados no arreglaban ni dejaban en su puesto, organizar y asear la biblioteca todos los días, y como esta abría sus puestas a las 8 de la mañana, debía madrugar para hacer todas esas labores, le gustaba compartir aquellos momentos con la mujer, ademas de que le regalaba materiales para tejer, la bibliotecaria había pedido un aumento en el sueldo de la muchacha pues le parecía que era bastante lo que hacia para tan poco el sueldo, la madre asedio a subirle a 25 libras esterlinas el día,por otro lado Hermione recibía cartas cada dos días de parte de Luna, una carta a la semana de Harry y era un total milagro recibir alguna carta de Ron , aunque Ginny intentaba escribirle al menos una ves al mes, el día de sus cumpleaños sus amigos le enviaron sus regalos, Luna le regalo un extraño articulo según ella para protegerla de una criatura que Hermione no había escuchado y una pulsera que se había puesto de inmediato Ron le había enviado una pluma y Ginny unos guantes con los colores de su casa, por ultimo Harry le había regalado un libro de encantamientos que ella encontró muy interesante, escribió breves notas de agradecimiento y las envió, para el cumpleaños de Harry ella había tejido una bufanda con los colores de su casa y con el nombre de el bordado en la punta, en verdad le había costado bastante terminarla, le había pedido la Lechuza prestada a Luna para enviarle su regalo a Harry, eran las 11:50 de la noche, casi era el cumpleaños de su amigo la empaco le escribió una carta y amarro todo a la pata de la lechuza, esta se puso en vuelo y se perdió en la noche, luego de eso unas dos semanas antes de entrar al colegio tuvo un problema con un muchacho y fue obligada a ayudar en la cocina por tres días, en su ultimo día la hermana Rosmiriam por accidente había soltado una olla de agua hirviendo mientras Hermione fregaba el piso, con tal infortunio que una parte del contenido de la olla le había caído en el brazo, causándole un gran dolor a la castaña, luego de estar en la enfermería, tuvo que aplicarse una crema para la piel, debido a la gravedad de las quemaduras, había llegado su carta de Hogwats, en la que le decía que de nuevo Hagrid le acompañaría a comprar los útiles el día de comprar los libros llego y Hermione alisto un pequeño bolsito en el que llevaba lo ahorrado para sus útiles,luego de cambiar su dinero muggel por dinero mágico se compro algunos libros del listado del colegio, al pasar cerca de una tienda de mascotas, Harry se acerco a ella y tras saludarla ingresaron a la tienda, donde estaba Ron con su rata ya que al parecer se encontraba enferma, en esa tienda vio un gato un poco maltratado y muy agresivo, cuando se acerco a el y acaricio su cabeza y este simplemente se dejo consentir, la mujer que atendía el lugar se sorprendió, por lo general ese gato no dejaba que alguien se le acercara.

-cuanto cuesta este gato- pregunto Hermione a la mujer.

-no creo que sea muy conveniente que lo lleves jovencita, ese gato es muy agresivo- le dijo la mujer, Hermione realmente ofendida, decidió que su uniforme aguantaba un año mas, saco de su bolso el dinero que decía la jaula y lo puso en el estante frente a la mujer.

-me llevare el gato- dijo con determinación, cuando entrego el dinero se le subió un poco la manga de su chaqueta y Lily Potter pudo ver el vendaje que había en el antebrazo de la muchacha. esto despertó curiosidad en la mujer.

-hasta pronto señora Potter-se despidió Hermione, para luego salir de la puerta con la jaula del gato en la mano.

**Harry**

estas vacaciones, tuvieron mucho fuera de lo común, deje de recibir las cartas de mi padrino y mi padre no volvió a visitarlo, un día me acerque a mi padre a preguntarle el porque ya no iba a ver, pase al estudio donde mi madre me habia dicho que mi padre estaba.

-puedo hablar contigo papá- pregunto el niño desde la puerta del estudio.

-claro hijo-James se levanto para sentarse en el sofá del cuarto- de que quieres hablar Harry.

-¿porque nos ha vuelto a visitar a mi padrino?- pregunto directamente.

-o eso- James suspiro- veras, el ministerio ha estado molestando y nos ha impedido la entrada a Remus y a mi a la prisión, pero no hay nada de lo cual preocuparte pronto dejaran de molestar y podremos visitarlo de nuevo- le comento mientras el niño se sentaba junto a el.

-por que mi padrino esta en ese lugar, me has dicho que es inocente y no dudo de ello, pero por que si es inocente como dices tiene que estar recluido en ese lugar- pregunto Harry a su padre, quien guardo silencio por un momento, definitivamente su hijo había crecido estaba por cumplir los 13 años, le pareció que era el momento adecuado para contarle lo sucedido.

-veras hijo, cuando tan solo tenias un año,Voldemort quería matarte, creo que después de lo que has pasado en los últimos dos años no tengo mucho mas que explicar, para protegernos Dombuldore nos convenció de poner un fidelius, es un hechizo que en pocas palabras ocultaba la ubicación de nuestra casa, a menos que el protector diera la ubicación, por supuesto tu madre yo yo pensábamos que Sirius seria nuestro protector, pero el nos convenció de poner como protector a un amigo nuestro se llamaba Peter Pettigrew, unos días después de eso, en nuestra casa apareció Voldemort y nos ataco, luego de desaparecer, Sirius se empeño en buscar al traidor de Peter y efectivamente lo encontró, cuando paseaba en una calle muggel en busca de alguna chica bonita, lo vio y no pudo contenerse de lanzo contra el, pero este lanzo un potente hechizo que mato a varios muggel que pasaban por el lugar luego desapareció Sirius fue lo suficiente hábil como para poner un hechizo protector pero cayo inconsciente, cuando despertó lo busco en el lugar pero lo único que encontró fue un dedo y su ropa, luego llegaron lo aurores y supusieron que había sido el quien había lanzado el hechizo, el testimonio de un hombre quien había dicho que Sirius había amenazado a un diminuto hombre con un palo de madera, eso y el hecho que de Peter no se encontrara mas que un dedo, los hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que había sido Sirius quien había lanzado el hechizo, no importo cuanto interviniéramos por el, el juez lo condeno, gracias a Dombuldore pudimos visitarlo algunas veces al mes y Sirius parecía tener suficiente con ello, pero hace unas semanas algo pareció alterar a tu padrino y el ministro nos impidió volver a verlo desde entonces- termino James de relatar a su hijo, Harry se quedo pensativo, que pudo haber sido aquello que hizo que su padrino se alterara, quizás el encierro, luego de esa charla con su padre, los días de sus vacaciones transcurrieron con normalidad, envió el regalo de cumpleaños a Hermione de la cual recibía cartas constantemente, con el rápido pasar de los días, llego el día del cumpleaños de Harry, la noche antes del cumpleaños de Harry, este no podía dormir y al parecer su madre tampoco, eran las 12 de la media noche y ambos se encontraban en la cocina , cuando Lily vio la hora y se acerco a su hijo justo cuando iba a felicitar a su hijo una lechuza picoteo en la ventana de la cocina se acerco a esta, recibió el paquete y la carta que tenia atada a su pata, la lechuza se fue y Lily cerro la ventana, era un regalo para su hijo, se lo entrego.

-esto es para ti hijo- le entrego el paquete.

-quien lo ha enviado- pregunto el niño.

-no lo se, pero antes que nada- abrazo a su hijo le dio un beso en la mejilla- feliz cumpleaños hijo- Harry recibió el beso gustoso, luego de que su madre lo soltara y se sentara frente a el, tomo el paquete y lo miro con detenimiento, vio la carta y la abrió.

_Harry:_

_espero que tu verano vaya de maravilla,lamento si te desperté,espero que tu regalo sea de tu agrado y te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, eres un gran mago y lo sabes, espero verte pronto._

_Hermione_

_PD: saluda a tu madre de mi parte. _

Harry sonrió luego de leer la carta, Hermione solía enviarle cartas realmente extensas pero esta ves era diferente, tomo la pequeña caja, se pregunto como pudo haberle comprado algo, el sabia perfectamente que en el orfanato no les dejaban salir en lo absoluto y ella no tenia dinero, se sentía alagado, que una niña como Hermione a pesar de no tener recursos le hubiera enviado un regalo lo hacia sentirse especial, tomo la caja en las manos y con cuidado quieto el papel regalo y abrio la caja para encontrarse con un pedazo de tela, lo saco de la caja donde estaba impecablemente doblada, cuando la saco pudo ver que era una bufanda con los colores de su casa de Hogwarts y en las puntas tenia bordado su nombre, miro al interior de la caja y pudo ver unos caramelos, Lily simplemente observo como su hijo leía detenidamente la carta, luego abría su regalo con un cuidado que nunca antes había visto en el a la hora de abrir sus regalos, observo como sacaba de la caja un muy bufanda muy bonita a su parecer, la dejo de lado y tomo un caramelo del interior de la caja.

-de quien es el regalo- pregunto Lily con mucha curiosidad, el niño levanto su mirada, trago el caramelo que tenia en su boca y le respondió.

-de Hermione- Lily quien recordó haber conocido a la niña en la estación, se sintió sorprendida,su hijo le había comentado que la niña no tenia dinero y no entendía como pudo haberle comprado algo a su hijo, se acerco a el.

-puedo verla- le pregunto a su hijo señalando la bufanda, este asintió mientras devoraba otro caramelo de la caja, al tener la bufanda en sus manos puedo notar que había sido hecha a mano, su madre siempre quiso que ella aprendiera a tejer, pero a ella simplemente no le apetecía, esa bufanda se veía como las que su madre tejía para ella mientras estaba en Hogwarts, la miro detenidamente y vio con sorpresa que había sido hecha a mano, en la punta tenia un bello bordado.

-tu amiga Hermione sabe tejer- pregunto Lily a Harry, este levanto la mirada.

-la verdad no lo se, porque lo preguntas-miro a su madre por primera vez.

-por nada hijo, es hora de dormir vamos a la cama cariño- el niño asintió tomo su bufanda y subió a su habitación, dejando a su madre pensativa en la cocina, ese día en la mañana, cuando estaban reunidos en familia, le mostró a su madre la bufanda que le habían regalado.

-esta muy bonita, hija pero no entiendo por que querías que la viera, o es que acaso por fin te has decidido a tejer, por que si esa si, espera...- antes de que continuara fue interrumpida por Lily.

-no la he hecho yo mamá, se la regalo una amiga a Harry, no creo que yo algún día me decida a tejer, por otro lado queria que me dijeras si es hechas a mano- la señora Evans suspiro tristemente, era una bonita prenda, quien la hizo de seguro quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, el bordado no estaba perfecto, pero estaba muy bien hecho.

-cuantos años tiene la niña que le regalo esto a mi nieto- pregunto de vuelta.

-trece creo, por que lo peguntas-dijo Lily, la señora Evans se quedo pensando, si la niña la había hecho a mano de verdad que tenia mucha dedicación y eso era algo que no se conseguía tan fácilmente.

-pues esto me muestra que es una niña con mucha dedicación, y para responder a tu pregunta hija, si, esta bufanda fue hecha a mano- luego de esa conversación los días transcurrieron con relativa clama,una semana antes que Harry entrara a Hogwarts Sirius había escapado de Azacaban, algo que preocupaba a James y Remus pues no sabían a ciencia cierta el porque de su fuga, Lily y Harry fueron a comprar los libros para el siguiente curso en Hogwarts, cuando de repente su hijo se soltó de su mano y salio corriendo hacia un muchacho pelirrojo.

-Ron, que gusto verte- le dijo Harry al pelirrojo.

-Hola Harry, como estas- le pregunto este de vuelta.

-bien y tu-.

- he venido a traer a Scabbers, para que lo revisen ha estado muy enfermo, ha palidecido, no come casi y se le esta cayendo el pelaje, mírala y levanto en sus manos a una rata que en se veía bastante mal, su madre dio un alarido, Ron entro al establecimiento y antes de que Harry entrara distingo una cabellera castaña, salio corriendo y la saludo, luego de ello juntos entraron a la tienda de animales, al llegar allí Hermione saludo a su madre y se fue a mimar a un gato bastante salvaje, pero al parecer le agrado Hermione pues se dejo consentir, vi como Hermione se giraba para mirar a la vendedora.

-cuanto cuesta este gato- pregunto a la mujer.

-no creo que sea muy conveniente que lo lleves jovencita, ese gato es muy agresivo- le dijo la mujer, Hermione perecía realmente ofendida, saco de su bolso el dinero que decía la jaula y lo puso en el estante frente a la mujer.

-me llevare el gato- dijo con determinación, cuando entrego el dinero Harry vio como su madre miraba detenidamente el brazo de su amiga, cuando quiso ver no vio nada, Hermione se acerco a su madre y se despidió de ella, luego se despidió de el con la mano y salio por la puerta.

Luego de ello y de que la vendedora le ofreciera a Ron una rata nueva, ambos niños salieron por la puerta, Harry Y Lily dejaron a Ron con su familia y se fueron a casa, un ves allí, sus padres lo hicieron pasar a la sala para hablar con el.

-hijo como sabrás tu hermana se ira mañana a una excursión por parte de la escuela muggel, yo como Auror tengo que ir a una mision en Alemania por unos mese y no podremos comunicarnos muy constantemente-comenzó diciendo su padre.

-pero mamá se quedara no, igual iré a Hogwarts y allí no los veré mucho no-dijo Harry.

- hay es donde esta la cosa hijo- dijo su madre, se sentó junto a el- veras hijo, Madam Pomfey ha pedido una licencia en la escuela ya que su madre se encuentra mal de salud, Minerva me ha pedido personalmente que me encargue de la enfermería y como estoy de vacaciones no me pareció mala idea ademas tu hermana estará en el campamento por sus vacaciones de verano, claro Tonks cuidara de ella de manera indirecta, no podemos permitirnos dejarla sin protección, ademas son tres meses, en san mugo me permitieron trabajar en Hogwarts mientras vuelve Madam Pomfey-le explico la mujer a su hijo.

-eso sera genial mamá, podre verte todos los días- dijo el muchacho saltando sobre su madre, la mujer lo recibió gustosa.

-te estará vigilando de cerca hijo, yo de ti no me sentiría muy seguro, tu madre puede ser malvada cuando quiere- le dijo su padre, recibiendo una mirada asecina de Lily, luego de la charla el niño fue a dormir.

- sera un año de sorpresas para Harry no cariño- le dijo James a su esposa en la intimidad de su habitacion.

-si que lo sera cariño-cuando James la iba a besar esta corrió su rostro, James se separo para saber que sucedia.

-asi que soy malvada he- le pregunto a su esposo, lo tomo del cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, cuando James intento llegar mas lejos que los besos, Lily lo aparto de ella.

-soy muy malvada cariño- dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir.

luego de que lo Potter dejaran a su hija menor, en el campamento, llego rápidamente el día en el que Harry tendría que volver a Hogwarts, James se despidió de su hijo un día antes ya que el día siguiente en la madrugada tendría que partir a su misión en Alemania, le deseo la mejor de las suertes a su pequeño y luego de despedirse adecuadamente de su esposa partió rumbo a Alemania. ese día Lily y Harry Potter se dirigieron a la estación con un baúl de mas, ante la insistencia de Harry, esperaron en la parte muggel de la estación la llegada de Hermione y aunque Lily también deseaba ver a al muchacha cabria la posibilidad que la castaña estuviera ya en el interior del tren, cuando se disponía a convencer a su hijo vio como este miraba tras ella y salir hacia la entrada de la estación, hay estaba Hermione arrastrando su baúl, Harry se acero a ella y tras saludarla, tomo su baúl y le ayudo a arrastrarlo, cuando Hermione estuvo cerca a Lily le saludo y los tres cruzaron la barrera, los muchachos se subieron al tren y entraron en un compartimiento desocupado, mientras Lily se dirigía al vagón de maestros, luego de que Hermione sacara su gato y este se montara en sus piernas mientras ella lo consentía, llego Ron con Luna, esta saludo a Harry y saco a Hermione del compartimiento con la excusa de mostrarle una de las exóticas que su padre había encontrado en sus vacaciones , haciendo caer al gato, quien se levanto, se subió al asiento y se quedo allí.

-por dios, entre Hermione y su obsesión por lo libros y Luna con sus criaturas extrañas me volverán loco- dijo Ron una ves tomo asiento, aunque Harry no paso por alto que su amigo llamara a Luna por su nombre, no comento nada.

-no seas exagerado Hermione es muy aplicada, ama leer y es algo muy boni...- carraspeo - bueno- finalizo había estado a punto de decir que le parecía bonito que Hermione amara los libros, meneo la cabeza y comenzó a hablar con Ron de sus vacaciones.

**en otro lugar del tren**

Luna había arrastrado a Hermione a los baños y luego de asegurarse de que nadie estuviera allí, cerro la puerta, se acerco a su amiga la abrazo, luego de examinarla detenidamente, tomo su brazo y subió la manga de su buso, viendo allí una marca morada en la piel de su antebrazo, levanto su mirada a su amiga, cuando Hermione le había contado lo de su accidente ella había esperado que no fuera nada grave, al ver la marca supo que su amiga debió de sufrir bastante.

- cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda hacer magia a mi antojo esa endemoniada mujer me las pagara- le dijo Luna a Hermione mirándola a los ojos.

-ni lo pienses, déjalo así Luna, no tiene importancia- le pidió Hermione.

-como que no tiene importancia Hermione, esa mujer te hace la vida cuadritos- miro a su amiga enfurecida por que se lo tomara tan a la ligera, pero suspiro, Hermione parecía no querer guardar rencores.-

-recuerdo que mi mamá me dijo una ves que no era bueno que una persona guardara rencores ni odios, pues perdería su vida intentando cobrar venganza y no disfrutaría completamente de ella, ademas de que no ganaría nada bueno, no pienso tenerle rencor a esa mujer Luna, después de todo solo la vero en las vacaciones de verano, tengo 13 solo me quedan 5 años mas, el tiempo pasa volando- le dijo Hermione a su amiga, Luna asintió y juntas se dirigieron al compartimiento de la castaña, una ves allí Luna se despidió de ella Harry y Ron.

una vez en Hogwarts, ya en la cena de bienvenida Dombuldore presento a Lily Potter como la enfermera temporal, al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras Remus Lupin, Harry pareció bastante sorprendido. pero muy alegre, luego de eso Hermione se fue a hablar con McGonagall, al volver a la sala común pudo ver que Harry se había quedado esperándola, pero se había quedado dormido en el sofá, Hermione se acerco a el y lo movió tiernamente.

-Harry despierta- le susurro suavemente- para después acariciar su brazo, luego de unos minutos Harry despertó,y se sentó en el sofá

- lo siento me he quedado dormido, cuéntame como te fue con McGonagall- pregunto mientras le indicaba que se sentara junto a el.

-bien, he solucionado todo- dijo sentada en el sofá, hablaron de cosas triviales por un tiempo, Harry se levanto del sofá y le tendió la mano a Hermione.

-vamos a dormir Herms- dijo el muchacho. Hermione tomo su mano y junto subieron las escaleras a los dormitorios.

así el año escolar dio inicio, las clases y Hermione quien veía tantas materias que se veía llena de trabajos, un día en clase de pociones, alguien quiso jugarle una broma a la castaña y debido a ello su caldero exploto y la sustancia que preparaba salto a su brazo logrando que el uniforme se dañara, Snape le dijo que fuera a la enfermera, aunque Harry insistió en acompañarla Snape no se lo permitió, cuando Hermione llego a la enfermería Lily la recibió alarmada pues su túnica tenia un hoyo en su brazo y se podía ver una marca rojiza, la sentó en una camilla y cero las cortinas, le ayudo a quitarse el saco y la camisa dejándola en una camiseta blanca miro su brazo, aplico algunos hechizos, le dio una poción para el ardor, y le aplico una pomada cicatrizante, cuando Hermione se iba a ir Lily se lo impidió.

-debo revisar tu herida constante mente Hermione, sera mejor que te quedes aquí- Hermione se sentó en la camilla y Lily le paso un libro para que se distrajera un poco, cuando Hermione levanto del brazo para recibir el libro Lily vio una cicatriz de quemadura y ese no era el brazo en el cual le había caído la poción, Hermione siguió la mirada de la mujer y se dio cuenta que miraba su quemadura, corrió el brazo e intento esconderlo debajo de si, pero Lily fue mas rápida y lo tomo en sus manos.

-por que tienes esta marca Hermione- la castaña evito su mirada y no respondió.

-se lo hicieron en el orfanato- dijo Luna quien había corrido las cortinas, se acerco a Hermione- Ron me comento lo que había sucedido, el y Harry vendrán después de transformaciones.

-quieres explicarme como es que te hicieron esto en el orfanato- pregunto Lily .

-no le digas Luna, son cosas que no tienen importancia señora Potter- dijo Hermione.

-lo siento Herms pero esta ves no te haré caso, no se bien como sucedió a decir verdad, Hermione no entro en detalles solo se que una señora de esas que la cuidan las mojas..-

-monjas- interrumpió Hermione

-esas dejo caer una olla con agua hirviendo en el brazo de Hermione mientras ella fregaba el piso de la cocina del orfanato. dijo Luna

-por merlín como se le ocurre hacer eso- dijo Lily horrorizada por lo que le acababa de contar la rubia.

- no es para tanto señora Potter- dijo Hemrione- fue un accidente, ademas no ha sido nada grave- dijo de nuevo

-nada grave, mira la marca que te a quedado- dijo Lily realmente preocupada, tomo un poco de pomada y le aplico en su otro brazo- puede que la herida no sea muy reciente pero te ayudara a cicatrizar- querida te puedes quedar con ella, tengo que hablar con Minerva- dijo Lily

-señora Potter, por favor no le diga nada a nadie- dijo Hermione.

-lo siento querida pero no puedo hacerlo, le pediré a Minerva que envié a alguien a asegurarse que estés bien en vacaciones de verano- dicho esto salio de la enfermería rumbo al salón de transformaciones, cuando su hijo salio le dijo que Hermione se encontraba mucho mejor, que podía pasar a saludarla, y le insinuó que seria bueno que pasara por el gran comedor para llevarle algo de comer, el muchacho asintió y salio rumbo al gran comedor.

- Lily a que debo tu visita querida- pregunto McGonagall a la que fue en su tiempo su alumna favorita.

-veras Minerva deseo comentarte algo que me preocupa- comento Lily con seriedad.

-bien acompáñame iremos a mi despacho- dijo McGonagall al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba la mujer, una ves en el despacho de la profesora.

-veras Minerva me preocupa se sobremanera la salud de Hermione- dijo claramente la pelirroja- hoy ha tenido un accidente en pociones nada que no pueda controlar, pero cuando cure su herida note otra mas en su otro brazo, al parece ocurrió en el orfanato donde una de las mujeres que la cuidan dejo caer una olla de agua hirviendo sobre el brazo de la muchacha mientras esta fregaba el piso de la cocina me preocupa que algo mas grave le llegue a suceder Minerva, yo he estado presente en dos ocasiones donde una mujer la grita y le trata mal por que tardo unos minutos- Minerva realmente impresionada por el relato, a ella siempre estuvo muy pendiente de sus alumnos y una alumna ejemplar como Hermione merecía mas atención de su parte después de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-cuando vuelva al orfanato enviare a alguien de mi entera confianza quien vele por su seguridad querida, te agradezco que me avisaras- dijo Minerva

- no fue nada Minerva- dijo Lily, charlaron un rato y luego cada uno volvió a sus labores.

Luego de ese incidente las cosas no cambiaron mucho,llegado el momento Lily volvió a casa y Madam Pomfey regreso de su licencia, las ausencias del profesor Lupin causaban curiosidad en Hermione, pero lo dejo pasar, el año escolar trasncurio con normalidad, aunque Ron siempre discutía con ella por que según el su gato mataría a su rata, ella había notado que su gato se perdía por hay pero siempre volvía, ademas de eso se sumaba el hecho de que el ministerio hubiera enviado dementores a custodiar el castillo pues de rumoreaba que Sirius Black rondaba el castillo, Harry le había dicho en una de sus noches de insomnio que el era su padrino y que según le contaban sus padres y Lupin no era un mal hombre, Hermione le creía pero no estaba demás tomar precauciones.

Harry comenzó a tomar clases privadas con Remus, quien le enseño a invocar un patronus, ademas de ello hablaban de trivialidades, el le contaba como eran sus padres en el colegio y el no podía estar mas a gusto con su compañía, monto en un hipogrifo en las clases con Hagrid,pero hubo un accidente en el que Draco malfoy se vio involucrado y su padre pidió la ejecución de la criatura, el día de la ejecución Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron a visitar a Hagrid, Ron estaba disgustado con Hermione pues decía que el gato de Hermione había matado a su rata y se la había comido en la cena, esta defendía a su gato pero Ron no daba su brazo a torcer, al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid este le entrego a Ron su rata pidiéndole que tuviera mas cuidado, este no se disculpo con Hermione, antes de que el ministro llegara con el verdugo lograron escapar por la parte de atrás de la cabaña y desde lo alto de la colina vieron como el verdugo alzaba su hacha y la calvaba en algo justo en ese instante la rata de Ron le mordió y salio corriendo rumbo al sauce boxeador, Ron la persiguió seguido de Harry y Hermione, cuando la tuvo en sus manos, un perro negro salto sobre sus amigos y lo arrastro dentro de un agujero, Harry y Hermione alcanzaron a tomar sus manos pero no pudieron evitar que se lo llevara, cuando se disponían a entrar por el agujero el sauce los mando a volar, entre sus intentos Hermione se trepo en una rama y empujo a Harry al hoyo y luego ella salto cayendo sobre Harry.

-lo siento Harry- le dijo una ves estuvieron en pie.

-no hay problema Hermione, buena maniobra- dijo el muchacho refiriendo ce a lo sucedido con el sauce.

- no fue nada, ahora que- pregunto la castaña.

-seguiremos nos tendrá que llevar a algún lado no- le pregunto , los dos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras, las subieron y en la única purta de la cual salia luz encontraron a Ron, este con su rata en las manos les miro asustado y señalo tras ellos, al voltearon pudieron ver a un hombre realmente demacrado con un feo uniforme de prisión, era Sirius Black

-Harry muchacho cuanto has crecido, la ultima ves que te vi cabías en mis brazo-Harry miro al hombre, sabia que era su padrino, pero el hecho de que escapara de Azkaban le hacían dudar, que tal si se había vuelto loco después de pasar tanto tiempo en prisión.

-por que me huyes, no te haré nada eres como mi hijo, no te haría nunca nada- le dijo Sirius, cuanto intento acercare mas, Hermione se puso delante de Harry y le apunto con su varita.

-aléjate, puedes se muy su padrino, pero el hecho que arrastraras hasta este lugar a nuestro amigo no me genera confianza, no permitiré que le hagas daño- Hermione sabia bien que Harry no necesitaba que lo protegieran, pero parecía estar muy conmocionado al ver su padrino y saber que fue el quien trajo hasta ese lugar a su amigo.

-Expelliarmus!-pronuncio una voz en la puerta y mando a volar la varita de Hermione, esta mira en dirección a esta y vio a un hombre de tez pálida parado en ella, Remus Lupin ingresaba a la habitación con varita en alto, se abrazo a Sirius, luego de compartir unas palabras que no alcanzaron a llegar a oídos de los muchachos, ambos voltearon en dirección a ellos.

- deja que te expliquemos Harry, todo tiene una razón de ser- dijo Remus.

-esperar, Remus, esperar he esperado mucho tiempo, debemos matarlo ahora- dijo realmente desesperado Sirius.

-es un hombre lobo Harry, el profesor Lupin- de susurro Hermione a Harry- sabemos su secreto profesor, díganos usted por que debemos confiar en su palabra-dijo Harry.

-déjame explicarles, por favor, Sirius ya habrá tiempo para hacer lo que deseas-dijo Lupin.

-verán, como sabes Harry tu padre y yo íbamos a visitar a tu tío Sirius, pero luego el ministerio nos impidió verlo parece...- no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido .

-Black, Lupin así los quería ver ahora se enfrentaran por fin a las consecuencias- les dijo Snape apuntándoles con su varita.

-Expulso!- dijo Hermione lanzando al profesor Snape al otro lado de la habitación, en que momento había recuperado su varita se preguntaba Lupin- sera mejor que hablen rápido no tardara en despertar- dijo Hermione, luego de que les explicaran y salieran se esa horrible casa, el profesor Lupin se convirtió hombre lobo, Sirius en su intento de detenerlo salio herido y Luin huyo al bosque, Harry y Hermione corrieron a ayudar a Sirius pero justo en ese instante aparecieron los dementores, Hermione quien había leído de ellos, sabia el hechizo pero no pudo conjurarlo,Harry por otro lado ya lo había hecho así que lo pudo conjurar pero tan solo una ves pues la presencia de tantos dementores termino debilitando a ambos jóvenes, de la nada apareció un patronus, Harry quien era el que mas consiente se encontraba pudo ver una sombra y sonrió creyendo que era su padre quien lo había salvado

**Hora mas Tarde **

Harry sentía un aroma que desconocía pero que en verdad le agradaba, abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio ente ellos el techo de mármol ya conocido, estaba en la enfermería, miro a la camilla de su lado izquierda, donde estaba Ron.

- has despertado- le susurro Hermione a si lado derecho

-Hermione que nos ha pasado, Sirius donde es...- antes de que siguiera preguntando Hermione le puso un dedo en sus labios.

-no hables tan duro Harry, escucha- le dijo Hermione luego quito lentamente el dedo de su boca.

Dombuldore hablaba con Snape y el ministro de magia, los tres ingresaron a la enfermería.

-oh, han despertado, como se siente- les pregunto Dombuldore a los muchachos

-bien señor- contesto Hermione por los dos.

-Sirius no fue quien mato a Pettigrew, el se convirtió en rata y se quito un dedo, yo lo vi con mi ojos- les dijo Harry rápidamente.

-es cierto profesor, yo estaba hay cuando se transformo de rata a hombre- dijo la chica ayudando a su amigo en la defensa de su padrino.

-seguro son alucinaciones,Albus no podemos creer en dos muchachos que estuvieron tan cerca de recibir el beso del dementor, obviamente fue una - dijo el señor ministro.

luego de aquella conversación y de recatar a Sirius de la torre, Harry y Hermione afianzaron mas aun su amistad,al regresar al tren, Harry se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos pues su padre volvería ese día a casa y deseaba llegar lo mas pronto posible para poder saludarlo, prometió escribirle a Hermione y abandono la estación en el auto de su madre rumbo a su hogar.

**bien hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, me ha costado mucho terminarlo, lamento la demora, he intentado describir mas las cosas, tengo muchas ideas para los siguientes capítulos, pero en ocasiones cuando me siento a escribir desaparece, en verdad lamento la demora, espero sus comentarios, con recomendaciones, criticas, todo es bien recibido, hasta el próximo capitulo .**


	4. Chapter 4

**ACLARACIONES**

**- Harry, Hermione,Ron,Luna,Ginny y Nevel estarán en primer año al mismo tiempo**

**-en este capitulo relatare lo que en mi historia difiere del libro pero el resto sera igual al libro.**

**-es un Hary/ Hermione y un Ron/Luna**

**-los personajes no son mios son de JK y la Warner.**

**-pido escusas por cualquier error ortográfico.**

**-he cambiado la fecha del cumpleaños de Hermone, sera unos meses antes que Harry**

**-para este capitulo escribiré las acontesimientos al acomodo de la historia, no sera muy fiel al libro**

**HERMIONE**

las vacaciones no empezaron de la mejor manera, al llegar al orfanato, la hermana Rosmiriam intento arrebatarle su gato pues en el lugar no se permitían mascotas pero gracias a una carta escrita por la profesora McGonagall en la cual recalcaba la importancia de que Hermione tuviera la mascota pues le enseñaba la responsabilidad y dedicación en pro de su bienestar, la hermana Rosmiriam tuvo que entregarle el gato sin rechistar, con la promesa de que no saldría de su cuarto claro esta, recurrió de nuevo a la madre superiora para poder trabajar y conseguir el dinero que le faltase para su uniforme que ya no aguantaba un año escolar mas, la madre le envió a ayudar en la pequeña capilla que había en el lugar y estaba abierta al publico, generalmente se dictaban clases a los niños y adultos que deseaban culminar o iniciar los sacramentos, Hermione estaba allí cuando todos se iban, organizaba todo, ponía los libros de catequesis, las sillas, barría y dejaba la capilla reluciente para la siguiente visita, afortunadamente para Hermione las visitas eran solo los Martes y Jueves, Los Domingos asistía a la misa igual que todos y en las tardes limpiaba la capilla luego de las confecciones, era un trabajo duro pero no le importaba después de todo necesitaba el dinero, los sábados tenia descanso así que visitaba la biblioteca y devoraba cuanto libro nuevo encontraba, en las noche solía leer un poco del viejo libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca hace ya un tiempo, recordó que el día que Remus le arrebato la varita y se concentro tanto en quitar cela que paso por su cabeza como un rayo los hechizos avanzados que leyó en ese libro y gracias ellos pudo recuperar su varita sin que el hombre se diera cuenta, ahora empezaban a tener mas coherencia las palabras escritas en el y ella consideraba necesario memorizar hasta la ultima de ellas, soy amiga del niño que vivió esto me sera útil, se repetía e intentaba memorizar todo, ya practicaría en el colegio se decía, así paso el tiempo, una semana antes de su cumpleaños mientras trabajaba en la capilla llego al colegio un hombre con túnica larga y un traje formal, camino por los pasillos del orfanato hasta la oficina de la rectora, al llegar allí toco y entro, lo recibió una mujer canosa.

-tome asiento por favor- le indico la mujer- en que puedo colaborar le.

-buenas tardes, me presento, soy Remus Lupin y fui enviado por el colegio Hogwarts, para realizar un seguimiento académico a la señorita Hermione Granger - dijo Remus mientras le entregaba un documento a la mujer,esta tomo la hojas y la leyó con detenimiento pues se le hacia demasiado extraños que le hicieran una visita a Hermione de su escuela pues nunca habían ido exceptuando la vez que habían ido a comunicarle que Hermione había sido aceptada , suspiro, en esa hoja no daba claridad de el porque de la visita, cuando se disponía a preguntarle a aquel hombre, este hablo.

-se que se la hace extraño que este aquí, pues lo que sucede es que Hermione es de las mejores estudiantes de nuestro Colegio, pero el año pasado ha tenido unas falencias, así que el director a decidido brindarle algunos refuerzos, las clases las daré yo, pero me veré en la obligación de ausentarme unas semanas al mes, así que vendrá una mujer en mi remplazo, claro esta su usted nos lo permite- termino de explicar.

- esta bien, todo sea por la educación de la muchacha- dijo la madre superiora aun con duda.

-bien siendo así, iré a buscar a la señorita Granger, entre mas pronto empecemos con las clases mejor- decía Remus mientras se levantaba pero la madre superiora lo detuvo.

-no se preocupe señor, la hermana rosmiriam nos hará el favor de traerla- dijo la madre superiora y la hermana salio en la búsqueda de la muchacha, cuando la encontró Hermione salia de la capilla con sus implementos de trabajo en las manos, estaba realmente agotada, ese día en especial hizo mucha calor y esto la agoto bastante, cuando la hermana Romiriam se acerco a ella.

-Granger, la necesita la madre superiora en su oficina en este preciso instante- y sin dejarla responder tiro de ella hasta la oficina de la madre superiora, le quito los implementos- que espera para entrar- le pregunto y la muchacha entro por la puerta.

-me necesitaba madre superiora- pregunto Hermione cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-si querida, te presento a Remus Lopun- Lupin- corrigió el hombre, mientras le hacia una seña a Hermione para que esta le sugiera la corriente

-mucho gusto- dijo la muchacha

-veras, este hombre fue enviado de tu escuela, por que has bajado el rendimiento, y desea nivelarte- le comento la madre superiora.

-Genial, digo es que siento que me hace falta reforzar algunas cosas que no me han quedado claras. comento la muchacha.

-el profesor se quedara en la cabaña que esta junto a la capilla, entenderá usted profesor que es la única que me queda libre- dijo la madre superiora.

-no se preocupe Hermana, solo sera por esta noche,he tenido un problema con la reservacion del hotel- completo Remus.

-bien no siendo mas, Hermione querida por que no acompañas al señor Lopun a su habitación, como entenderás mis años no me permiten tanto movimiento- dijo la mujer. Hermione simplemente asintió y salio de la oficina seguida por Lupin, cuando salieron del orfanato rumbo a la capilla y estaban seguros de que nadie podía escucharlos, Hermione le pregunto.

-por que ha venido profesor Lupin, digo no me incomoda su parecencia pero nunca el director había mandado alguien al orfanato para otra cosa que no fuera acompañarme a comprar los útiles- dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta de la pequeña cabaña.

-todo tiene una razón muy lógica Hermione- dijo el hombre mientras entraban a la cabaña, era un poco pequeña y no muy cómoda, había una cama individual y demasiados corotos y cosas inservibles en el suelo, Hermione empezó a organizar un poco pero Remus le tomo las manos impidiéndole que siguiera con la tarea.

-no es necesario Hermione, mañana me iré de aquí, me he quedado por que es necesario que te explique como serán las cosas en estas ultimas semanas de vacaciones que te quedan, veras la profesora McGonagall ha sido quien solicito mi presencia aquí, quiere que este al pendiente de ti y de como te tratan, así que estaré viniendo los lunes. miércoles y viernes, como entenderás habrá días en lo que no vendré pero alguien mas vendrá a velar por ti, aun no se quien sera- le contesto antes de que la chica formulara la pregunta.

-fue por lo que descubrió la señora Potter verdad- el hombre asintió- no debe preocuparse profesor eso solo fue un accidente- dijo la muchacha quien levanto los objetos del suelo, barrio un poco el lugar y abrió la ventana para que se ventilara un poco la habitación.

-deja ya de barrer Hermione- le dijo Remus- y no me digas profesor ya no lo soy, si- el hombre sonrió, al ver como la chica asentía y tomaba un libro de la cama.

-te gusta el libro- pregunto el hombre al ver como la muchacha empezaba a leerlo- que te parece si te lo presto, mmm tengo una idea por que no tomas estos libro y los lees, y luego me comentas que te intereso de ellos y debatimos los temas- la muchacha levanto la mirada y el hombre pudo ver en sus ojos una luz de alegría- digo vendré a verte tres veces a la semana tenemos que hacer algo productivo en ese tiempo no- pregunto.

-me encanta la idea profesor, pero.. espéreme aquí iré por algo al orfanato y volveré si- no lo dejo responder cuando ya había cruzado la puerta, pero se devolvió para tomas tres libros en sus manos y llevárselo con ella, diez minutos después volvió con un grueso libro en sus manos.

-tome profesor- le dijo Hermione mientras le entregaba un grueso y viejo libro- se que quizás usted ya lo ha leído profesor, pero es el libro que me hizo amar Hogwarts antes de saber que existiera.- termino la muchacha, el hombre lobo le miro agradecido, esa edición de historia de hogwarts si que era antigua.

-gracias Hermione, lo leeré con gusto, es una muy vieja edición- comento el licantropo, a lily le encantara este libro pensó, cuando miro por la ventana pudo ver que ya era bastante tarde, dirigió su mirada a Hermione, ella estaba sentada sentada en un viejo sillón mirando a la otra ventana que había en el lugar, Remus la observo con detenimiento, sus ojos parecían opacos, el brillo que veía en sus ojos durante las clases en el colegio no estaba y parecía que no volvería, la joven se percato de que su profesor la miraba con detenimiento y cerro los ojos, para después mirarlo tal cual el recordaba, esto intrigo mas al licantropo, pero no pregunto al respecto, guardo silencio y le sonrió de vuelta.

-sera mejor que te vayas a descansar Hermione, nos veremos mañana a las Diez te parece- pregunto el hombre.

- claro profesor, con permiso me retiro,que descanse- le digo hermione y salio por la puerta.

al llegar a su habitación Hermione suspiro cansada, y se recostó en su cama mientras su gato bajaba de ella a tomar del agua que le había traído, en ocasiones desearía ser un gato, solo dormían y comían, sin mayores preocupaciones, cerro los ojos he intento dormir, con el profesor lupin viniendo tres días a la semana seria un poco difícil ocultar su cansancio debido a su agotante trabajo y la falta de sueño que por esos días se le notaba mas que nunca, el picoteo en la ventana la saco de sus pensamientos, una lechuza blanca estaba parada en ella, la joven se levanto y se dispuso a abrir la ventana.

- has llegado temprano pequeña- le dijo la joven mientras le acariciaba el cogote, desato la carta y le puso un poco de agua al ave, mientras el animal tomaba agua, hermione se dispuso a leer la carta para escribir la respuesta, ya que el ave no se iría sin una carta atada a su pata, la carta era de como se esperaba Harry, le contaba que tenia una nueva mascota, un gran perro negro, Hermione sonrió los padres de Harry tendrían problemas, aunque Harry aclaraba que muy poco tiempo pasaba en la casa, le contó que su hermana estaba mas irritante que de costumbre, que solía molestarlo, hay cuanto desearía tener una hermana, sacudió la cabeza debía apartar de su mente esos pensamientos, le comentaba que su madre había tenido bastante trabajo y que su padre continuaba asentándose por sus misiones, nada fuera de lo normal, le comento que su madre le dijo que el tio Remus se quedaría en la casa por lo que restaba de vacaciones aunque lógicamente en luna llena se ausentaría de la casa, ahora sabia a la perfección donde se quedaría el licantropo, suspiro tenia la corazonada que la mujer que lo remplazaría en ese luna llena seria nada mas y nada menos que lily Potter, lo cual significaba que debía de cuidar mas los detalles, luego de el abrazo que le mando harry como despedida de la carta, tomo un pergamino y se dispuso a escribirle a su amigo, contándole que en el orfanato las cosas no cambiaban, las misas los domingos, agrego que estaba recibiendo una visita con algo respecto al orfanato, aun no le comento nada acerca de las visitas de remus porque primero debía consultarlo con el, a decir verdad no tenia mucho nuevo que contar, así que se despidió con un abrazo y le envió saludos a los señores potter, no sin antes aconsejarle a Harry que tuviera paciencia con su hermana y compartiera con ella mas cosas quizás así podría invertir el tiempo en algo agradable para los dos y no andar como pero y gatos, luego de alimentar a la lechuza y atar el pergamino en su pata esta salio volando por la ventana y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, segundos después llegaron dos lechuzas, al parecer sus amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo en enviarles correspondencia, les puso agua a las dos lechuzas y luego tomo las cartas, la primera que leyó fue de Ron quien le contaba lo tormentoso que era estar en casa con sus hermanos gemelos quienes no hacían mas que amagarle la existencia, suspiro su amigo no era bueno en eso de escribir cartas pero le agradecía la intención, les saludo y le aconsejo estudiar un poco para despejar la mente, aun guardaba la esperanza que su amigo estudiara, luego tomo la carta que de seguro seria de Ginny,ella era muy amigable le escribía y compartían bastante, pero en la escuela intentaba no estar muy cerca de ella cuando estaba con Ron y Harry, una noche le explico que era porque quería estar un poco alejada de sus hermanos en el colegio, en ocasiones le comentaba sentirse atosigada por ellos quienes no le quitaban un ojo de encima y de vez en cuando era el objetivo de sus bromas, Hermione le entendió, así que sus conversaciones se vieron reducidas a cortos diálogos a altas horas de la noches cuando las otras muchachas dormían plácidamente, Hermione sospechaba que Ginny no quería que le vieran hablando con ella,suspiro en su colegio no era mas que la sabelotodo o rata de biblioteca y aunque no le importaba sospechaba que Ginny no quería que su imagen se apocara con ella, cosas de niñas y no era que ella fuera mucho mayor que Ginny ni que se creyera mas madura, solo fueron las circunstancia en las que creció que le hicieron ver el mundo de otra manera desde corta edad, respondió a su carta sin mucho detalle, enviándole saludos a la familia nuevamente, por ultimo pero no menos importante tomo la carta de Luna, ella quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga, por que a pesar de estar en diferentes casa en la escuela, ella lograba entender un poco el dolor que aun causaba en Hermione la muerte de sus padres ya que la rubia también había perdido a su madre y su padre viajaba demasiado y eran poco los momentos que compartía con su hija, la rubia le contaba acerca de las nuevas criaturas que estaba investigando y aunque Hermione no creía mucho en su existencia le seguía la corriente, en su carta le contó los detalles de su trabajo y la visita del profesor lupin, no pudo evitar recordare que el hecho de que el hombre le visitara continuamente no era mas que su culpa, se despidió mandando le un abrazo y un saludo a su padre, cuando despacho la ultima lechuza pasaba ya la media noche, se recostó en su cama he intento conciliar el sueño y lo logro minutos después, una hora mas tarde se despertaba asustada y empapada en sudor, de nuevo ese sueño y aunque sabia que quizás no era del todo un sueño, luego de ese acercamiento a los dementores, esas imágenes no dejan de cruzar por su mente, suspiro y de nuevo intento dormir sabia que debía de dormir y aunque al día siguiente no tendría muchas labores que seguir prefería descansar, así paso la siguiente semana, las visitas de Remus, el trabajo, su falta de sueño y responder lechuzas, ese domingo para su cumpleaños tuvo que trabajar en la capilla muy fuertemente pues justo ese día habían ido gran cantidad de fieles dado que se celebraban los bautizos y un matrimonio, luego de limpiar todo ya en su habitación se dio cuenta que tenia unas ampollas en las manos, suspiro había sido un día agotador pero la madre superiora le había reconocido un dinero extra, cuando llego a su habitación encontró a las lechuzas sobre su escritorio, tomo cada regalo, Luna le había regalado unos amuletos contra unas extrañas criaturas y muchos dulces junto con unos guantes negros para el frió, envió los agradecimientos y guardo los amuletos junto a los demás en una caja puso los dulces en un vaso y dejo lo guantes sobre la cama, tomo el regalo de ron, un tarta de calabaza hecha de seguro por la señora Weasley, Ginny le había enviado un kit completo para la estética, traía coletas, cepillos un kit de maquillaje, Ginny intentaba hacerle cambiar su forma de pensar que se basaba en lo intelectual y descuidaba lo físico, suspiro Ginny nunca cambiaría, envió los agradecimientos y guardo el kit en el fondo de su baúl, el profesor Lupin le regalo un libro de encantamientos de defensa, sabia que su profesor buscaba que mejorara las falencias que le vio en su curso pasado, le envió los agradecimientos igual que a todos, por ultimo pero no menos importante tomo el regalo de Harry que este año estaba peculiarmente abultado, los destapo con cuidado, lo primero que vio fue un sweater un poco grande pero muy abrigador con el escudo de Hogwarts, luego dentro del sweater estaba la ultima versión de Historia de Hogwarts,le envió los agradecimientos y guardo el sweater en el Baúl con cuidado, tomo los dos libros y los dejo sobre su escritorio, los empezaría a leer mañana en la mañana ahora lo que mas deseaba era descansar, y esa noche por primera vez pudo dormir la noche completa sin interrupciones, a la mañana siguiente llegaría el remplazo de Remus por esa semana y después de que la madre superiora le dijera que debía esperar en su habitación pues la llevaría directamente a su habitación, eso le indicaba que efectivamente el remplazo de Remus era una mujer, y ella sospechaba que esa mujer no era ni mas ni menos que la señora Potter, se levanto, se arreglo y tomo el libro que le había regalado Remus, tomo los dulce de Luna y se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la misma, era un muy buen libro, pero después de un rato lo dejo de lado pues habían cosas que necesitaba comprobar con la practica y en ese momento no podía hacerlo, tomo el libro de Harry, y lo leyó, luego de un tiempo tocaron a su puerta.

-siga-respondió Hermione levantando la vista del libro.

-señorita Granger- dijo la hermana Romiriam, de mala gana- la buscan- se movió y le permitió a la castaña ver a una mujer de cabellos rojos- ya sabe por donde esta la puerta espero no se pierda- luego de eso la hermana Rosmiriam se fue dejándolas solas, la pelirroja entro a la habitación y la observo atentamente, cuando se disponía a hablar un picoteo en la ventana la distrajo, la castaña se levanto y abrió la ventana, una vez dentro el ave se acero a la pelirroja, esta tomo la nota de su pata y el ave voló nuevamente hasta donde Hermione quien la consintió y le puso un poco de agua.

-Hermione, me puedes hacer el favor de regalarme un poco de tinta y un pergamino, es que no traigo conmigo nada para responder la nota. dijo la pelorroja.

-claro señora Potter- abrió el segundo cajón del escritorio junto a la pared y saco un pergamino, tinta y una pluma.- toma- le dijo amablemente, luego se acerco la castaña al ave y le rasco el cogote, la pelirroja observa a la muchacha y el ave, sabia que su hijo quería mucho al ave y de ves en cuando le veía jugar con ella, pero el ave parecía guardarle mucho cariño especial a la castaña, luego de que la ave saliera por la ventana, Lily le hablo a la castaña.

-Hermione, no pareces muy sorprendida con mi parecencia- le comento la pelirroja desde la silla, la castaña la miro y respondió.

-a decir verdad sospeche que seria usted, lo que me pregunto es porque enviar al profesor Lupin primero, digo la profesora McGonagall lo envió por lo que usted le dijo de mi accidente, así que supuse que tarde o temprano querría venir a observar con sus propios ojos como me tratan- le explico la castaña, con el libro abierto en sus piernas.

-por tu tono supongo que no te agrada mucho la idea no- dijo la pelirroja.

-en un principio me pareció una eventual invacion a mi privacidad, luego llegue a pensar que no era mas que lastima de su parte al saber mi situación, pero al final entendí que lo único que le preocupaba a usted y a la profesora McGonagall era mi bienestar, no estoy acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto, después de todo-suspiro y miro a la pelirroja- no quise incomodarla, pero prefiero serle sincera- termino la castaña.

-te entiendo perfectamente Hermione, hoy saldremos del orfanato, al igual que toda la semana, visitaremos museos, parques de diversiones iremos a donde tu quieras que vayamos- le dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama.

- eso es grandioso, pero a decir verdad no conozco muy bien fuera de este lugar- le dijo la castaña.

-pues ahora lo conocerás mejor-le dijo la mujer, antes de salir Lily le iba a entregar la chaqueta a la castaña y antes de hacerlo tomo sus manos y las volteo para poder ver sus palmas, la pelirroja no era tonta, se había dado de cuenta que Hermione intentaba ocultar de su vista las manos y ahora entendia porque, sus manos tenían una feas ampollas- como te hiciste esto Hermione- le pregunto la mujer un poco enojada.

-barriendo- respondió la castaña mientras intentaba soltarse.

-pero estas mujeres me van a escuchar como es posible que te hagan barrer tanto como para que se te ampollen las manos de esta manera, te sacare de aquí en este mismo instante- la pelirroja soltó la mano de la castaña y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que la abriera Hermione se paro frente a ella.

-no haga nada señora Potter, estas ampollas son cosa mía si, déjelo así quiere- le dijo la castaña a la mujer.

-como me pides que deje a si las cosas, es que no entiendes, hace un año fue una quemadura, hoy se te ampollan las manos que sera mañana, resbalaras y caerás sobre un cuchillo por accidente-termino exaltada la pelirroja

-esta escuchando lo que dice, esta siendo usted irracional, si usted me permitiera explicarle, entendería el porque de todo esto- le dijo la castaña.

-que me quieres explicar- le pregunto ya mas calmada.

-yo le solicite trabajo a la madre superiora- le dijo la castaña.

-como!, y tu como para que quieres trabajar- le pregunto Lily

-usted al igual que yo es hija de muggles, pero a diferencia mía contó con la ayuda de sus padres como usted sabrá los míos fallecieron, cuando entre a Hogwarts la profesora MvGonagall me dijo que ellos me ayudarían con todo lo referente a mi educación, pero no quiero mas de eso , no quiero recostarme en la ayuda del colegio,quiero poder comerme un dulce con mi dinero cuando yo quiera, he estado metida en este lugar casi toda mi vida, viendo como todos los niños que conocí cuando entre eran adoptados y yo me quedaba,pero lo supere y ahora lo que quiero es poder hacerme cargo de mis propios gastos, este año le he pedido trabajo a la madre superiora al igual que el verano pasado, este año tuve que encargarme del arreglo de la parroquia, ayer se celebraron varias misas de bautizos y un matrimonio, por eso tengo ampollas fue bastante lo que tuve que hacer- suspiro- ahora entiende señora, esto lo hago por que quiero no por que me obliguen, si, lo de la quemadura del año pasado fue un accidente, pero no sucederá de nuevo, ahora intento no meterme en problemas así que no hay de que preocuparse- termino la castaña.

La pelirroja estaba impresionada, sabia que la vida de la niña había sido dura pero era realmente otra cosa que ella se auto impusiera cosas, admiraba que quisiera salir adelante por si sola, pero le preocupaba su salud, ahora que la podía observar con mas detenimiento, pudo ver las ojeras que estaban bajo sus ojos, se veía mas delgada y pálida.

-te haré caso Hermione,ahora que te parece si te invito a almorzar, si salgamos de aquí que esto parece un cárcel.

-esa sensación se va con el tiempo- dijo la castaña.

juntas salieron del orfanato, Hermone había llevado el dinero que gano el día anterior y aunque ese Lunes no gasto dinero planeaba invertirlo en el regalo de Harry, así paso la semana, el viernes siendo el ultimo día, Lily llevo a la castaña a un almacén de vestidos, y luego de extenuantes horas la pelirroja decidió llevarle un bello vestido, no le permitió pagar a la castaña con la escusa de que era su regalo de cumpleaños, Hermione le dijo que quería ir al callejon diagon para comprar comida para su gato, Lily aprovecho el momento para ir a enviar una lechuza, y Hermione se escabullo de la tienda de mascotas y se dirigió a la tienda de deporte y compro un completo paquete de protección para el quidditch, unos guantes de cuero y una crema para arreglar la escoba, pidió a la dependiente que lo empacara y lo guardo en la mochila que tenia, espero a Lily fuera de la tienda para mascotas.

-nos vamos- le pregunto la pelirroja.

-si señora- le dijo la castaña.

una ves en el orfanato Lily y Hemrione se dirigieron a la habitación eran casi las 8 de la noche, Lily paso a la habitación.

-he hablado con la madre superiora, espero no te moleste que me quede contigo esta noche,me gustaría que empacaras tu ropa,y si tu quieres me acompañaras al mundial de quidditch, si aceptas, haremos una aparición conjunta a la madriguera, donde nos veremos con mi familia y los Weasley , creo también nos acompañara la chica hija de Lovegood, hay tomaremos un traslador hasta el lugar donde se realizara el mundial.

- me encantaría- dijo la castaña emocionada- pero luego tendría que volver por mis cosas del colegio- comento pensativa.

-o por eso no te preocupes querida, mira- saco su varita y con ágil movimiento hizo pequeño el baúl- asi lo puedes meter en tu maleta y no tendrás que volver, lo dejaremos en la madriguera , e iras conmigo y con Harry a comprar tus cosas para el colegio.

- gracias- dijo la muchacha tomo su baúl y lo dejo en su escritorio- creo que en mi cama cabremos las dos perfectamente- le dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba al armario, saco un morral un poco viejo, y empezó a sacar la poca ropa que tenia, y guardarla ordenadamente en la maleta, Lily se levanto y empezó a ayudarle, vio una camisa que era bastante grande y por el modelo que se alcanzaba a ver en la desgastada camisa parecía ser de hombre.

-hay esta- dijo la castaña mirando la camisa que estaba en manos de la pelirroja- mi pijama- la tomo y la guardo en la maleta, cerro las cremalleras.-pero donde dejo a Crookshanks,no tengo con quien dejarlo-dijo la castaña.

-que te parece si lo dejamos en la madriguera, Molly se quedara y no creo tenga problema con cuidarlo- le propuso la pelirroja, la muchacha asintió, se acerco a la cabecera de su cama y saco su pijama.

-iré a cambiarme al baño, puedes irte acomodando-se dirigió a su puerta y antes de salir, se volteo y le pregunto,- a que hora saldremos mañana.

-nos iremos a las 3 de la mañana pero yo te levanto no tienes de que preocuparte, la muchacha salio de su habitación y se dirigió a los baños que estaban un piso abajo, cuando llego a ellos, entro y se arreglo, al salir se miro en el espejo, se hizo una trenza, se cepillo los dientes, seria difícil evitar que la señora Potter no se diera cuenta que ella no podía dormir continuamente, evitaría dormir a toda costa, se dirigió a su habitación al entrar vio que la señora Potter estaba desatendiendo la cama.

-Hermione que bueno que llegas en que lado de la cama quieres dormir- le pregunto la pelirroja quien tenia su pijama puesta, la castaña se pregunto de donde la habría sacado pero lo me puso mucho cuidado a ello.

-en el rincón estaría bien- dijo la muchacha, se acerco a la cama y se acostó.

-hasta mañana Hermione- le dijo Lily y le luego le dio un beso en la frente, se acomodo y se dispuso a dormir, a Hermione el beso en la frente la sorprendió, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía eso, era como volver a tener a su madre junto a ella, suspiro y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la pared,no podía dormirse no debía, si dormía y tenia una pesadilla Lily se asustaría, pero estaba tan cansada que sin notarlo ya a pesar que deseo de no dormirse, cayo en los brazos de morfeo.

...

un carro volcado esta frente a ella, mientras una mujer castaña intentaba sacara alguien del interior del mismo, el sonido estruendoso de una moto llego, la mujer se enfrento a las personas que se bajaron de la moto, uno la arrincono contra el auto, mientras el otro miraba a la persona dentro del vehículo, luego la toaron del cabello y la hicieron rodear el auto, le prendieron llamas al carro con la otra persona a dentro,un grito desgarrador rompió la noche, la mujer intento levantarse he ir hasta el carro pero los motociclistas la detuvieron, en el suelo la mujer la miro, sus ojos castaños tenían lagrimas, el miedo se apodero de su rostro, y ella no se pudo mover, luego el motociclista saco un arma y le disparo repetidas veces en el abdomen a la mujer, se subieron en su moto y se fueron, ella se levanto y se acerco a la mujer, se quito su chaqueta y la pudo en su estomago he intento hacer presión, miro el carro, la persona que estaba dentro no dejaba de gritar y ella quiso ir a ayudarle pero la mujer la detuvo, le tomo la cara y esta negó ,con angustia observo como la sangre no cesaba la mujer tomo su rostro con sus manos nuevamente y la acerco a ella.

-no olvides que te amamos mi bebe- la niña la miro- no lo olvides- los gritos de la persona del carro se volvían cada ves mas suaves la mujer la recostó en su pecho.

-cierra los ojos mi princesa- le dijo, ella sin rechistar le hizo caso, la mujer le empezó a cantar una bella canción de cuna, mientras con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda, hasta que se quedo dormida, lo ruidos de una sirena la despertaron cuando se levanto vio horrorizada como el carro parecía carbonizado, un hombre se acerco a ella, y miro a la mujer que la había abrazado-aun esta viva- susurro.

-necesitamos una camilla urgente aquí- grito hacia arriba de la colina, ella volteo su rostro hacia aquella mujer, esta le sonrió de vuelta.

-pórtate bien mi niña, has la tarea, no olvides lo que te enseñamos mi amor, siempre te estaremos cuidando, no olvides que te amamos, no lo olvides- le decía la mujer una y otra vez, ella sentía que su corazón se rompía, las lagrimas corrían como ríos por sus ojos.- no me dejes- dijo por primera vez.

-nuca te dejaremos corazón, estaremos justo aquí- le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su corazón- junto a ti- justo en ese momento llegaron lo paramedicos con el equipo, vio como la mujer cerraba los ojos y los para médicos intentaban reanimarla, luego de unos minutos movieron sus cabezas con negación.

-no hay nada que hacer-le dijo un hombre a la mujer

...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama, por su rostro corrían lagrimas y su frente sudaba.

-que paso Hermione, estas bien- le pregunto una mujer pelirroja que había ido a prender la luz-mírame, que paso, estas bien-la castaña levanto su rostro.

-ha sido solo una pesadilla, no es nada de lo cual preocuparse señora Potter- le dijo la castaña y se acostó de nuevo dándole la espalda a la mujer, la pelirroja apago la luz, se acostó, ese grito era tan aterrador,el pasado de esa niña era algo que ella desconocida pero ya no podía hacer nada por eso, solo le quedaba intentar darle un futuro mas feliz, se dio la vuelta y abrazo a la castaña, esta se asusto, estaba llorando Lily lo sabia, pero no la pensaba presionar para que le contara.

-ya paso todo mi niña, descansa - le dijo, la castaña asintió, ese abrazo se asemejaba a los que le daba su madre,minutos después logro conciliar el sueño.

el sol apenas se veía en el horizonte, se había levantado y arreglado rápido y junto a la señora Potter se había aparecido en la madriguera.

-vamos Hermione- le dijo la mujer mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba hasta la casa.-

-Buenos días- dijo la pelirroja entrando a la casa.

-Lily querida como estas- le pregunto una mujer regordeta que tenia un delantal de cocina-

-Bien Molly gracias por pregunta- se volteo hacia Hemione-te presento a Hermione Grange- dijo, la castaña le tendió la mano.

-mucho gusto- le dijo mirando al suelo.

-o pero que linda niña, ven pasa vamos a la cocina, Ron y los gemelos no tardan en baja, Luna Y Ginny te están esperando-le dijo la mujer y la niña levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban opacos, luego de esa pesadilla apenas si había pronunciado palabra, se veía realmente mal, una rubia niña salio de la cocina y salto alegra a abrazar a la castaña, esta respondió al abrazo, había extrañado mucho a su amiga.

-Hemrione, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, vamos a comer-luego de esto halo a la castaña hasta la cocina.

-que le paso a la niña,Lily- le pregunto Molly.

-no lo se con certeza, pero sera mejor no preguntarle, me prestas tu chimenea para ir un momento a casa y apurar a mi esposo y mis hijos, de seguro les cogio el sueño-le pregunto Lily a Moly.

-claro querida ve, igual aun hay tiempo, solo no tardes tanto, para que alcances a comer algo- le dijo a la mujer, Lily se dirigió a la chimenea, lanzo lo polvos flu y desapareció en ella.

EN LA COCINA.

Luna y Ginny veían como Hermione movía la comida de su plato sin levantar la vista, se miraron entre si, y suspiraron, no sabían que era lo que le sucedía a su amiga pero se no se veía muy bien estaba pálida y tenia ojeras, antes de que preguntaran, entraron a la cocina los gemelos, Ron y el señor Weasley.

-Buenos dias- dijeron los cuatro a coro.

-Hola Hermione- dijeron los gemelos al tiempo, Ron se acerco a ella le saludo.

-hola chicos, como estas Ron- le pregunto Hermione al pelirrojo.

-bien- dijo solamente, luego su madre le sirvió un plato de comida y se olvido del mundo Hermione se termino de comer lo suyo y se levanto y cuando se disponía a lavar su plato, la señora Weasley la detuvo- tranquila querida no tine..- justo en ese instante se escucho el estruendo de una apracion en el patio de la casa, todos salieron a ver, se trataba de los Potter, Lily se había cambiado de ropa y junto a ella estaba James, un linda niña de cabello negro y ojos castaños y luego junto a su madre estaba Harry, todos se acercaron a los Potter Hermione saludo a James y se acerco a Harry, este la vio y se separo del abrazo de Ron, se acerco a la castaña y le sonrió, ella se lanzo a abrazarlo, el chico la recibió gustoso, no sabia que tenían los abrazos de Hermione pero le encantaba recibirlos.

-te extrañe- le dijo el chico a la muchacha al oído.

-yo también- le respondió esta y se separaron solamente para verse a los ojos. esta escena paso desapercibida por todos excepto por una rubia y una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-ya comieron- les pregunto Molly.

-los niños y yo ya lo hicimos, pero lily no ha comido nada, hasta donde se- dijo el hombre.

-no te preocupes querido, le serviré un poco aun están a tiempo verdad Arthur-el hombre asintió y todos regresaron a la cocina, Harry y Hermione se quedaron atrás conversando, junto a Harry los ojos de Hermione brillaban como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían y de esto de percato la rubia quien los espero en la puerta de la cocina.

-chicos rápido que se nos hará el tarde- le grito la rubia, luego de comer un poco y de que Hermione dejara su Baúl junto al de Luna y Ginny partieron rumbo al traslador, antes de llegar a el se encontraron con los Diggory, juntos partieron, al llegar al translador todos fueron levados al lugar del mundial, había gran alboroto, los Diggory se despidieron antes de llegar a su carpa, James y Arthur no tuvieron problema en compartir la carpa para sus dos familias, claro esta que esta era bastante grande, la chicas dormirían en una misma habitación, en ella habían dos camarotes de dos plazas, Ginny salio corriendo y tomo la cama de abajo de uno de los camarote.

-toma la otra Liz- le dijo Hermione a la niña de 9 años.

-gracias-dijo esta y salio corriendo rumbo a la cama, Luna se acostaría en la cama arriba de la de Ginny y Hermione arriba de la de Liz, luego de acomodarse y disfrutar del día de campo en el cual Hermione compartió mucho mas con sus amigos logrando olvidar por momentos ese horrible recuerdo, porque ella tenia la certeza que eso era un recuerdo, luego de eso casi todos terminaron muertos del sueño y fueron a dormir, Hermone espero a que la chicas se durmieran y salio a la pequeña estancia que había , hay estaba sentado Harry, Hermione se le acerco y le puso una mano en su hombre, Harry pego un brinco y le apunto con su varita, la castaña rió por la reacción de el ojiverde,

-siento si te asuste Harry- le dijo la castaña

-tranquila, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer-le dijo el chico-ven siéntate conmigo- le dijo el muchacho, ella se sentó junto a el, el chico vio que estaba muy linda, esa camisa que tenia puesta era muy grande para ella pero a el le parecía que se veía preciosa, se recrimino se suponía que era su amiga no podía pensar en ello.

-hay algo que te preocupe Harry- le pregunto la castaña mirándolo.

-he tenido pesadillas- suspiro y Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro, lo entendía mucho-escucho gritos de mi madre, desde ese encuentro con lo dementores escucho como grito mi madre cuando Voldemort intento matarme, es horrible escuchar eso todas las noches Herms, se que no murio pero escucho claramente su sufrimiento -dijo el chico , Hermione tomo su rostro con sus manos.

-lo se Harry, yo también he tenido pesadillas- le confeso la chica-pero tenemos que superarlas, si- le dijo ahora mirando lo a los ojos-y lo haremos juntos te parece- le pregunto y el chico acepto, en momentos como ese le agradecía a merlín tener una amiga como Hermione.

-es mi culpa que tengas esas pesadillas- le dijo Harry- no deberías ni hablarme- termino el chico mirando sus pies.

-no te culpo de nada Harry tu no eres dementor, por favor no te eches culpas que no son tuyas- le dijo la castaña, el chico la miro y esta lo abrazo.

-lo superaremos Harry- le susurro a su oído, luego de un tiempo en el cual Harry y Hermione estuvieron sentados en el sofa, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el, Harry se levanto, le dio la mano a Hermione para que se levantara y esta lo hizo un poco extrañada, Harry tomo una parte del sofá y con un movimiento este se convirtió en una cama.

-interesante no, mi mamá le pidió a papa que lo trajera por si faltaban camas, espérame aquí iré por una manta, no se tu pero no quiero dormir en el cuarto, si tengo una pesadilla no quiero asustar a nadie- y se fue hacia los cuartos, estos quedaban un poco apartados, Hermione lo espero sentada en el sofá, Harry llego un momento después con una manta y dos almohadas.

-Listo, así podremos hablar sin morirnos del frió- se recoso to junto a ella, charlaron por un tiempo luego el sueño les fue Ganando y los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos, cuando despertaron Hermione estaba recostada en el pecho de Harry , este le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza, ella se levanto.

-hola-les saludo el, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ella se sonrojo por la caricia- Hola Harry como dormiste- le pregunto ella recostándose en su pecho mirándole a los ojos- mejor que nunca- le respondió el sonriendo- antes de seguir hablando un ruido le hizo levantarse rápidamente,Ron paso corriendo hacia el baño totalmente mojado, Harry y Hermione rieron de seguro una broma de los gemelos, ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y corrieron a sus habitaciones no querían que los molestaran, lo que no sabían los dos jóvenes era que Lily Potter los había visto antes. ese día durante el mundial y el esplendoroso juego de quidditch y la victoria, hubo una explosión fuera de la tienda, cuando salieron todos corrían y unos enmascarados prendían fuego por todo lado, Hermione tomo su maleta antes de salir.

-George y fred cuiden de Ginny - ordeno Arthur- no veremos en el lugar donde tomamos el traslador, James, Lily y Liz corrieron hacia el lugar, pero Lily intento devolverse por Harry pues no lo vio junto a ella.

-no podemos volver Lily, Harry fue con Arthur de seguro vamos- le dijo James intentado hacer razonar a su esposa, esta asintió- confía en el Lily, le hemos enseñado bien.

Harry tomo de la mano a Hermioen y corrio con ella, Ron tomo a Luna de la mano y corría junto a Harry y Hermione, de la nada un hechizo derribo un poste y este hizo que Harry y Hermione cayeran, Harry quedo inconsciente y Hermione también, cuando sepertaron ya no habia mas que cenizas y en el cielo estaba una extraña marca que Hermione reconoció ya que esta aparecía en un libro que había ojeado en la biblioteca, cuando Harry y Hermione se sentaron en el cesped divisaron la figura de un hombre a unos cuantos metros de ellos, cuando el hombre parecía acercarse a ellos unas voces sonaron a lo lejos y el hombre desapareció al instante, al Harry y Hermione se acercaron un grupo de hombres,entre ellos reconocieron al señor Weasley , y al señor Potter antes de que alguno de los dos se pudiera acercar a ellos, un hombre bastante pálido se acerco rápidamente a ellos.

-¿quien de ustedes fue quien conjuro la marca?- les pregunto apuntándoles con la varita, al ver las intenciones del hombre, el Señor Potter y el Señor Weasley se acercaron a ellos.

-que crees que haces Barty- le pregunto el Señor Weasley.

- están bien- les pregunto el señor Potter a su hijo y a Hermione, ambos asintieron.

- son solos unos niños Barty, ellos como podrían saber como invocar la marca tenebrosa- le dijo el señor Potter- se racional,..- antes de que pudiera continuar con su dialogo un movimiento en los arbusto los detuvo y Barty lanzo un hechizo petrificador,se acerco al arbusto y levito el cuerpo de una efina petrificada, la dejo caer al suelo sin cuidado y la despetrifico-

-que haces aquí Winky- se acerco a ella y tomo la varita que estaba en su mano, hizo un hechizo para saber cual fue el ultimo hechizo realizado por la misma y la varita se le cayo de la impresión, el ultimo hechizo había sido nada mas y nada menos que el que invocaba la marcar en el cielo, la elfina abrio sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-no he sido yo señor- le dijo.

-has deshonrador todo el respeto que te he brindado, eres libre, y no quiero que te vulvas a aparecer por mi casa en ningún momento mugrienta criatura, no sabes l..-pero fue interrumpido.

-quien se cree que es usted para tratarle asi, ella no ha sido quien ha invocado la marca, es una criatura que ha estado en el momento menos adecuado en la hora inadecuada-le grito Hermione soltando la mano de Harry .

-eres una muchacha muy insolente, sus padres deberían enseñarte como dirigirte a tus mayores, yo trato a esta criatura como se me plazca por que ella era de mi propiedad, pero eso se acabo-le dijo a Hemrione y luego miro a la criatura que sollozaba- a ti no te quiero ver en lo que me resta de vida-le dijo el hombre y se fue del lugar, Hermine se acerco a la criatura sollozante.

-no llores- le dijo, para después sacar un pañuelo de su mochila y tendérselo a la elfina-se que no fuiste tu- le dijo cuando la criatura levanto su rostro y Hermione le limpio las lagrima- se lo difícil que es que no crean en lo que dices aun cuando es verdad- le confeso en un susurro- pero debes saber levantarte, yo te ayudare si así lo quieres- la elfina miro a los ojos de la castaña, nunca la habian tratado con tanto cariño, recibió gustosa la atenciones, Hermione se levanto y ayuda a levantarse a la elfina quien le agradeció, luego de unos minutos llegaron todos los Weasley y Potter, Lily corrió a abrazar a Harry y lo lleno de besos al igual que su Hermana, tras las cabezas pelirrojas pudo ver una cabellera rubia, al ver a Hemrione, Luna se soltó de la mano de Ron y corrió a abrazarle.

-me preocupaste- le dijo la rubia.

-lo siento- dijo la castaña, la rubia miro a la elfina y se agacho a su altura.

-mucho gusto en conocerte- le dijo la rubia y le tenido la mano, la elfina asombrada le tendió la suya tambien- espero verte por Hogwarts- le dijo la rubia.

-iras a Hogwarts- le pregunto Hermione a la elfina pero fue la Rubia quien el contesto,-no me contaste que a Dobby, Dombuldore, lo recibió gustoso en Hogwarts, estoy segura que la recibirá a ella tambien-dijo la Rubia.

-pero yo he deshonrado a una familia- dijo la elfina.

-tu no has hecho nada, el decidió no creer en tu palabra-dijo Hermione llamando la atención de Lily - yo se que no has sido tu, creo en ti y me gustaría verte en el colegio-le dijo la castaña.

-sera mejor que nos vayamos dijo el señor Potter lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escuchase.

-quieres venir conmigo- le pregunto la castaña a la elfina, esta negó.-bien no quiero presionarte, pero si me necesitas me encontraras en Hogwarts, te ayudare gustosa en lo que necesites- le dijo la castaña antes de retirase dejando le el pañuelo a la elfina.

Luego de eso Winky acepto un trabajo en las cocinas de HOgwarts y aunque Hermione no aceptaba del todo que los elfos trabajaran en el colegio, una noche Winky le explico cuanto los elfos amaban su trabajo y que para ellos era muy satisfactorio servir a los magos, luego de eso Hermione dejo de molestar con tanta frecuencia respecto a los elfos.

ese año Harry participo en el torneo de los tres magos, siendo adolecente se sintió atraído por la bella Cho Chan de bonita figura y unos exóticos rasgos orientales, eso sumado a las constante peleas con ron por el asunto del torneo ya que este no creía que el no hubiera puesto su nombre en la copa , fueron meses difíciles pero siempre contó con la ayuda incondicional de Hermione, aunque cuando la vio hablar en el baile con Viktor Krum sus tripas se retorcieron pero lo asemejo a lo que sintió cuando vio a su hermana abrazar a un vecino que tenia su misma edad y por eso lo dejo pasar, le fue difícil lidiar con el rechazo de Cho pues esta salia con Cedric quien tambien competía en el torneo, Hermione durante ese tiempo ayudo a su amigo y obtuvo múltiples cocimiento en artes que no conocía, hizo un gran amigo, el dia del baile fue en compañía de Luna, ambas se divirtieron bastante, mientras Luna fue al baño Viktor se le acerco a hablar, ella se había negado a ir al baile con el pues desde un principio planeo ir con su amiga, la fatidica noche de la ultima prueba lego y al aparecer Harry con el cuerpo inerte de Cedirc este fue llevado por ojo loco lejos de sus padres, Hermione quien sospechaba del hombre desde hace algún tiempo los siguió, cuando se encerraron en el despacho de ojo loco, Hermione pego su oreja a la puerta y pudo escuchar cono claramente ojo loco preguntaba insistente mente por Voldemort, cuando hablo de matar a Harry no lo penso mas.

-Bombarda!- exclamo echando la perta abajo, ingreso a la habitación y cuando ojo loco intento tomar la varita, Hermione la lanzo lejos de ella.

-aléjate de Harry- le dijo seriamente sin baja la varita, Harry tomo la varita de ojo loco y tambien le apunto con ella.

-como me descubriste muchacha- le pregunto el hombre.

- no me diste mucha confianza, desde que convertiste a Malfoy en huron, investigue un poco y para ser un paranoico auror tienes muy poca prevención, entre a tu despacho hace un tiempo- dijo la castaña, Harry la miro sorprendido.

-eres una muchacha astuta- antes de que continuara entro Dombuldore y McGonagall seguidos de los señores Potter, Lily se acerco a Harry y le abrazo y este se largo a llorar en brazos de su madre, Dombuldore y el señor Potter se encargaron de ojo loco, el verdadero ojo loco estaba escondido en un extraño baul en el interior del despacho, McGonagal y Hemrione habían acompañado a lilly y Harry a la enfermería, Hermione salio sigilosamente de la enfermería para darles privacidad a Harry y Lily,McGonagall salio tras ella, luego de eso el ministro quiso hablar con Harry y cuando este le grito que Voldemort había vuelto, el ministro salio encolerizado de la habitación, luego del funeral de Cedirc,todos partieron a casa, Harry luego de eso se había cerrado en si mismo y casi no hablaba con sus amigos, Ron harto de la situación salio del vagón con la excusa de que buscaría algo de comer, Hemrione se acerco a Harry y le dijo.

-no te cierres en ti mismo, se que no es fácil lo que has vivido pero tienes una familia que te ama y te apoya en todo y estamos tus amigos que siempre estaremos contigo pase lo que pase- Harry levanto la mirada y vio en los ojos de Hermione compresión y por instante creyó que ella sabia lo que sentía, pero desecho la idea- gracias- le dijo y esta le sonrió y lo abrazo y solo merlín sabe el bien que le hizo ese abrazo- te quiero- le susurro Hermione a Harry en su oído- yo tambien le repondio el muchacho y se separaron y se arreglaron en silencio, momentos después Harry iba en el carro de su padre rumbo a su casa, Remus iba en un auto tras ellos, suspiro las cosas ahora serian diferentes.

Continuara ...

Chicas en verdad siento la tardanza pero la inspiración me ha abandonado, espero que le guste este capitulo y me dejen algún comentario, un abrazo y gracias por leerme


End file.
